Les Seigneurs de Woldshire et le Mage Noir
by Quaffle and Snitch
Summary: Un matin d’été au Terrier, Harry, Ron et Hermione découvrent un bien étrange bouquin. Une étonnante aventure, qui testera leur amitié, les attend. Si c’est bien de l’amitié… Traduction de The Lords of Woldshire and the Dark Wizard.
1. Un pied dans l'inconnu

_Author's note :_ Moi, je ne suis pas français, mais je vais essayer de dire quelque mots (tres amusant pour vous sans doute, avec mon connaissance de cette langue :P). Je veux remercier MysticScribe pour traduire cet chapitre de mon fanfic. Ella m'a demandé permission pour le faire, et je la trouve une très bon idée! J'aime la langue française. Aussi, evidemment, remercients a JK Rowling pour créer la monde de Harry Potter.

Alors, assez de mon terrible tentative a écrire quelque chose français :P. J'espère que vous s'amuse avec lire que j'ai ecrivé! Maintenant, quelque mots de la traductrice, MysticScribe:

J'ai découvert cette fic sur le site et je l'ai trouvée si originale et créative que j'ai approché l'auteure en lui demandant si je pouvais la traduire et la partager avec des reviewers francophones. Snitch m'a donné son autorisation. Elle m'a donné toutefois une certaine latitude pour la traduction, ce qui fait que j'ai adapté certains jeux de mots intraduisibles ou phrases pour faciliter la lecture. Merci à l'avance de vos reviews!

**Chapitre 1**

De longs nuages gris s'étiraient dans le ciel; ils ne laissaient transparaître que des taches bleues du ciel d'été, par lesquels les pâles rayons du soleil réussissaient à percer. Leur lumière étincelait sur la pelouse d'un vert brillant et humide et réchauffait en ce début de journée un bien étrange bâtiment : la maison des Weasley. Les pièces du Terrier semblaient avoir été assemblées par un bambin géant, qui aurait tenté d'édifier un immense château avec un jeu de blocs, mais ceux-ci semblaient ici sur le point de s'écrouler.

Pourtant, ils étaient retenus ensemble comme par une force invisible. Cette force emplissait toute la maison, en débutant par Molly Weasley à la cuisine, où elle faisait disparaître les restes du petit déjeuner d'un mouvement de baguette magique fluide, jusqu'à la goule qui déplaçait bruyamment les meubles et les bibelots dans le grenier.

"Pourquoi cette stupide créature ne peut-elle pas être tranquille, pour une fois! » s'écria Ron. Il était étendu sur son lit dont la literie était d'un orange criard et tentait d'entourer son oreiller autour de sa tête, pour empêcher le bruit sinistre du craquement du bois de se rendre jusqu'à ses oreilles. L'oreiller était orange lui aussi, comme presque tout le reste de ce qui meublait ou décorait la chambre : il était orné de deux C bien larges qui représentaient le sigle de son équipe de Quidditch préférée, les Canons de Chudley. La couleur _intense_ qui couvrait chaque centimètre de la surface habitable de la chambre avait d'abord fait mal aux yeux de Harry. Maintenant qu'il dormait dans cette chambre depuis plus d'une semaine, il s'y était habitué presque autant qu'aux bruits de glissements et de chutes dans le grenier au-dessus de la chambre de Ron. En fait, il s'était habitué à vivre au Terrier ainsi qu'à toutes les choses magiques qu'il contenait : cela lui paraissait maintenant aussi excitant que le lave-vaisselle de Tante Pétunia. Pour être honnête, il s'ennuyait ferme.

Harry saisit une petite balle qu'il avait ramenée de la maison et la lança contre le mur sur lequel le lit de Ron était appuyé. Tout d'abord, les joueurs des Canons de Chudley sur l'affiche qui décorait le mur avaient été offensés de se faire lancer une balle et ils avaient bruyamment protesté. Ils avaient maintenant décidé que d'ignorer Harry serait la meilleure façon de répliquer, ce qui rendait Harry encore plus morose. Harry essayait de lancer la balle le plus précisément possible sur l'Attrapeur à l'extrême droite de la photo, mais même lorsque la balle le frappa en plein visage, le joueur cligna à peine des yeux. Pour sa part, Ron réagit lorsque la balle retourna vers Harry en rebondissant sur son dos.

"C'est _vraiment_ agaçant, cette balle, tu sais?" dit Ron, se relevant pour s'asseoir, en se frottant à l'endroit où la balle l'avait frappé. « Est-ce que c'est l'idée que se font les Moldus d'un jeu amusant, lancer une petite balle sans aucune volonté contre un mur? » demanda-t-il, un brin de sarcasme dans la voix.

"Il y a un jeu qui ressemble à cela », répondit Harry, en arrêtant de lancer la balle, son humeur s'allégeant quelque peu. Il avait plutôt envie de jouer à quelque chose d'autre qu'au Quidditch, pour changer. « On appelle ça le squash. On aurait toutefois besoin de raquettes, mais je n'en ai pas.» Il réfléchissait à haute voix, cherchant une solution à ce problème.

"Des raquettes? Attends, c'est ce genre de laitue que Maman fait pousser en arrière, non?»

"Non," soupira Harry. « Ça, c'est de la _roquette_. Les raquettes sont des choses avec lesquelles tu peux frapper une balle. Un peu comme une Batte, si tu veux, mais avec un filet. Hé, peut-être que ton père aurait des raquettes en quelque part à la maison? Tu sais… Avec tout ce fouillis d'objets moldus qu'il collectionne? »

"Ouais, peut-être," dit Ron avec très peu d'intérêt, tout en essayant de lisser l'affiche à l'endroit où la balle de Harry l'avait chiffonnée.

"Viens donc. Allons voir si on ne peut pas en trouver dans le garage de ton père. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, de toute façon,» le pressa Harry en se levant et en quittant la pièce. Ron fit un dernier geste pour lisser l'affiche et soupira; il descendit du lit et sortit à sa suite.

Harry avait déjà dévalé la moitié des escaliers et cognait sur la porte de la salle de bains: "Hé, Hermione!" s'exclama-t-il et le bruit de l'eau qui cascadait dans la douche s'arrêta un moment. « On va dans le garage pour une seconde, d'accord? »

"Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire dans-" demanda la voix d'Hermione, étouffée par la lourde porte en bois, mais Harry avait déjà descendu le reste de l'escalier. Ron haussa les épaules et rejoignit Harry au rez-de-chaussée, devant la porte arrière de la maison. Quand Harry poussa la porte, l'odeur fraîche de la pelouse humide les accueillit et une brise de vent frais et vif leur fouetta le visage. Ron frissonna et ferma la porte à regret lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent dehors.

Après avoir traversé le jardin à grands pas, Harry tenta d'ouvrir la porte du garage, mais il n'y arrivait pas. « C'est verrouillé…J'imagine que ton père ne te laisse plus y entrer depuis qu'on a utilisé la voiture en deuxième année? » demanda Harry.

"Non, "répondit Ron, "c'est plus de Maman qu'il a peur. Il ne veut pas qu'elle se rende compte qu'il garde ici tout ce bazar d'objets moldus. C'est elle qui s'est enragée à propos de la voiture. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais l'ouvrir. _Alohomora_," murmura-t-il et la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur un espace rempli d'objets. C'était une pièce aux murs bruns et à la carpette rouge poussiéreuse. Contre les murs étaient empilés des boîtes de toutes tailles : plusieurs appareils électroniques étaient étalés par terre un peu partout dans la pièce. Au milieu de celle-ci trônait une grande table en bois sur laquelle était déposé un coffre à outils moldu, plusieurs tournevis ainsi qu'une radio démontée. Son antenne frémissait et la radio éjecta soudain une vis qui roula en bas de la table.

"Oh la la," s'étonna Harry, "ton père a toute une collection…"Il s'approcha de la table et ramassa la vis pour la remettre sur la table, se questionnant au sujet de tous ces objets moldus qui jonchaient le sol. Le père de Ron avait ramassé un nombre impressionnant de prises électriques…

"Ouais. Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas entré dans cette pièce, tu sais. J'avais oublié à quel point il y avait des choses ici, » dit Ron, son regard glissant sur les boîtes. « On pourrait s'amuser avec tout ça! » sourit-il en saisissant, sur une des piles de boîtes, une grande malle brune à l'air ancien. Il l'ouvrit avidement et regarda son contenu avec intérêt.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est sensé être?" sourit Ron, soulevant un ventilateur d'une main en le redressant de l'autre. Harry éclata de rire et Ron sortit de nouveaux objets, son sourire se transformant en un rire franc alors qu'il découvrit une poignée de stylos, une calculatrice, une boîte d'allumettes ainsi qu'une lampe de poche : il s'amusa à ouvrir et à en fermer l'interrupteur dès qu'il le découvrit. Harry trouvait hilarant de voir Ron étudier et essayer de faire fonctionner ces objets, comme s'ils venaient tout juste de tomber de la planète Mars. Harry fouillait dans la malle pour trouver d'autres objets encore plus drôles. En repoussant une télécommande, une agrafeuse et une cannette de fixatif pour cheveux, il découvrit un grand livre. Il le dégagea des objets empilés par-dessus et le posa sur ses genoux. Sur la page couverture du livre, deux hommes se tenaient fièrement devant un château. Une femme aux cheveux noirs se tenait derrière eux, une main sur l'épaule de l'homme à la droite. L'armure argentée des hommes brillait et la robe élaborée de la femme resplendissait d'or. Le château, derrière eux, dominait les personnages de toute sa hauteur sombre.

Avec la télécommande, Harry tapota le bras de Ron, qui s'esclaffait en pressant les boutons de la calculatrice cinq doigts à la fois.

« Ron, regarde ce livre», dit Harry, lui mettant le bouquin sous le nez. Ron releva la tête de la calculatrice et tenta de ravaler ses éclats de rire, n'y réussissant qu'à moitié; il laissa libre cours à son hilarité alors qu'il en lisait le titre.

« Les Seigneurs de Woldshire et le Mage Noir! _Le Mage Noir_! » hoqueta Ron, « ohoh, des méchants magiciens qui menacent de nobles Moldus! » Harry et Ron roulèrent sur le sol en se tenant les côtes: ils riaient si fort qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte du garage s'ouvrir.

"Et que pensez-vous que vous faites?" Hermione se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte en regardant les deux garçons sur le sol. Un sourire amusé forçait les coins de ses lèvres.

Reprenant leur souffle, Ron et Harry se relevèrent. « Tiens, Hermione, regarde ça », dit Ron en lui tendant le livre avec un grand sourire.

Hermione tendit la main pour s'en saisir, mais la retira rapidement, comme prise d'un doute. Elle regarda le livre avec suspicion. « Tu n'es pas en train de me passer un de ces objets moldus enchantés qu'Arthur collectionne? Tu ne crois pas que ce serait mieux de-"

"Non, vraiment, c'est sécuritaire," l'interrompit Ron. « Ce n'est pas comme s'il conservait ici des objets dangereux. Il n'y a pas grand-chose de dangereux de toute façon, » laissa tomber Ron avec un peu de mépris. « Regarde, c'est une histoire écrite pour faire peur aux Moldus ». Il la regardait en espérant la faire rire, puis il ouvrit le livre. Une odeur de vieux papier leur monta aux narines. Sur la première page du livre, une illustration représentant une grande porte ancienne les accueillit. Sous l'image, une écriture élégante se faisait invitante : _Entrez dans ce monde magique. _Après avoir lu l'inscription, Ron eut tout juste le temps de glousser de rire avant que les trois amis éprouvèrent une étrange sensation: le livre tomba de la main de Ron et se dressa devant eux. Leur champ de vision s'emplissait de la couleur jaunâtre du papier : le livre grossissait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le plafond. L'illustration de la porte était maintenant aussi grosse qu'une vraie porte et en s'ouvrant, elle dévoila une noirceur absolue. Le sourire s'effaça de leur visage et ils ne bougèrent plus, paralysés, leurs yeux s'écarquillant d'étonnement et d'une crainte soudaine.

Le livre se referma soudainement et la page couverture les frappa violemment dans le dos. Ils basculèrent en avant, se prirent les pieds dans le pas de la porte et tombèrent dans un puits sombre.

À suivre…


	2. Un accueil royal?

_**Mot de la traductrice (translator's comment) :**_

_Voici le deuxième chapitre traduit de cette prometteuse fic de Snitch._

_Vous avez aimé? Merci de le laisser savoir à l'auteure!_

**Chapitre 2**

Après une chute qui leur sembla sans fin, un plancher se matérialisa soudainement sous eux. Des dalles de pierre dures et froides accueillirent Harry, Ron et Hermione.

"Ron? Hermione? », voulut demander Harry, en essayant de se relever. Lorsqu'il vit où il était, il referma la bouche : les choses n'avaient pas l'air aussi terribles qu'il aurait pu le croire. Il avait atterri dans ce qui ressemblait à une immense pièce dans un château.

Les murs de la salle étaient en pierre grise et son plafond se perdait dans des hauteurs obscures. La seule lumière qui éclairait la pièce provenait d'une grand feu crépitant dans l'âtre. La lueur du feu illuminait une longue table et des personnes y étaient installées, sur des chaises autour de celle-ci.

Les personnes étaient au beau milieu d'un banquet, mais elles étaient immobiles, tenant une fourchette à mi-chemin entre l'assiette et la bouche, une coupe de vin touchant leurs lèvres ou leur bouche entrouverte pour accueillir un morceau de viande. Harry tourna la tête pour voir si Ron et Hermione étaient immobiles eux aussi, mais il les trouva en train de regarder une photo en trois dimensions dans laquelle ils venaient d'atterrir également.

"_Où_ sommes-nous? demanda Harry. Hermione et Ron le regardèrent, désorientés.

"Dans une sorte de château, on dirait… » dit Hermione, l'incertitude perçant sa voix. « Je ne sais pas quel âge il a. C'est à l'époque médiévale, j'en suis certaine, mais quel âge exactement… » Elle étudiait les dessins brodés sur le tapis d'une couleur vibrante, mais hocha la tête en signe de négation : elle n'avait décidément aucune idée précise de l'âge de ce château. Elle releva la tête. « C'est sûrement une période médiévale imaginaire. Je pense.. » Elle se mordit la lèvre. « Je pense que nous sommes à l'intérieur du livre. » Pour un moment, personne ne parla. Dans un silence inquiet, ils se regardèrent. Un pli soucieux creusa le front de Harry. Puis en un clin d'œil, son front redevint lisse.

"Nous sommes entrés. Nous pouvons donc sortir », dit-il simplement. Harry marcha jusqu'à l'énorme porte de bois, à l'opposé de la table et il attrapa la poignée rouillée. Alors qu'il poussait sur la porte, celle-ci ne résista pas et Harry entendit le cliquètement du loquet. Agréablement surpris de la facilité avec laquelle son plan se mettait en branle, il sourit à Ron et à Hermione par-dessus son épaule. Ron fit un pas en avant et aida Harry à ouvrir la lourde porte. Dans un bruit grinçant, la porte frotta lourdement sur le sol et révéla ce qu'il y avait derrière. En voyant ce que la porte cachait, Hermione poussa un petit cri et fit quelques pas en arrière. « Ron! Harry! Il n'y a rien! »

Harry et Ron s'approchèrent du pas de la porte et laissèrent échapper un cri d'étonnement alors qu'ils regardaient… dans le vide. Ce n'était pas simplement une pièce sombre comme lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans le livre ou encore une lumière jaunâtre quand ils en avaient vu les pages. Il y avait simplement le vide : pas de sol devant eux, pas de plafond au-dessus d'eux. Le pas de la porte se terminait en une frontière mince comme une feuille de papier.

"C'est la fin de la page", dit Harry. « Bon, cela devrait être facile. » Ses yeux laissèrent transparaître cette lueur inquiétante qui annonçait que Harry se préparait à faire quelque chose de très brave ou de parfaitement idiot (on ne savait jamais trop à l'avance comment cela tournerait). Il remonta ses manches et fit un pas en direction du pas de la porte, mais au même moment, Ron et Hermione s'étirèrent pour l'attraper et les deux le tirèrent vers l'arrière, l'entraînant sur le sol. « Aïe! »cria Harry, en lançant un regard furieux à ses deux amis.

"Nous ne _sautons_ pas du bord de la page!" dit Hermione, sévère.

"Mais c'est la façon évidente de pouvoir sortir… », plaida Harry : Hermione lui coupa la parole.

"Nous ne le savons pas! Il n'y a rien, pas de plancher! Tu pourrais tomber à l'infini dans ce vide. Cela ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que nous avons vu en atterrissant ici : _pourquoi_ cela devrait nous ramener au Terrier? »

"Je te l'accorde, peut-être que ce n'est pas la même entrée, mais…», tenta d'argumenter Harry tout en jetant un regard hésitant au vide devant lui. « Il n'y a pas d'autres sorties. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de sortir d'ici. »

« Oui, bien sûr, mais ne sautons pas dans des gouffres sans fond la minute où nous arrivons ici! » persifla Hermione.

"Ouais, j'imagine que tu as raison…", admit Harry, à regret. « Nous devrions faire le tout de la pièce avant de prendre une décision », dit-il en se relevant. Ron lança un regard soulagé à Hermione et ils se relevèrent également. Harry se tenait maintenant devant la longue table, une main appuyée sur celle-ci : il agitait l'autre devant les yeux d'une jeune fille, qui avait l'air d'avoir environ quinze ans, aux longs cheveux blonds tirant sur le roux. Les yeux de la jeune fille ne cillèrent pas : elle gardait son regard fixé sur le morceau de pain qu'elle tenait entre ses longs doigts pâles, sans cligner des yeux.

"Croyez-vous qu'ils ont été Stupéfixés?" se demanda Harry à haute voix. "Est-ce que cela veut dire que nous nous immobiliserons aussi? » ajouta-t-il, un brin de nervosité dans la voix.

"Non…"répondit Hermione, regardant les convives d'un air effrayé, s'imaginant coincée à une table avec un morceau de pain dans la main pour l'éternité. « Non, je ne crois pas. Je pense que ce sont des personnages du livre. De toute façon, nous pourrons nous défendre, nous avons nos baguettes magiques. » Elle glissa sa main dans la poche de sa cape pour s'en saisir, mais se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus de poches ou ni même de cape. Étonnée, elle baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements. Elle portait un corsage brodé d'or, décoré de petites fleurs blanches. Sous sa taille s'épanouissait une jupe large. Paralysée par l'étonnement, elle caressa l'étoffe soyeuse de ses mains.

« Ron, Harry…Regardez ça… » plaida-t-elle, mais lorsque son regard se posa sur ses amis, elle éclata de rire.

"Vous avez l'air sortis tout droit de l'époque médiévale vous aussi!" Comme Hermione un peu plus tôt, Harry et Ron se regardèrent, médusés. Ils étaient vêtus comme des princes, habillés de tuniques rouges ornées de broderies dorées. Un ceinturon de cuir ceignait leur taille, et la boucle représentait un bouclier surmonté d'une fleur blanche. Leurs jambes étaient gainées de collants noirs. Lorsque Hermione glissa son regard jusqu'à leurs jambes, elle porta la main à sa bouche en essayant très fort de retenir un nouvel éclat de rire. Les oreilles de Ron tournèrent au cramoisi lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qui faisait rire Hermione et même Harry se sentit monter le rose aux joues.

"Bon," croassa Harry. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Charmant.» Ron tentait de tirer sa tunique le plus bas possible sur ses jambes.

"Continuons, euh…ce que nous faisions."

« Oui », dit rapidement Hermione, tentant de reprendre son sérieux. « Ce que nous faisions… » Elle regarda ailleurs avec une certaine délicatesse, pour donner aux garçons le temps de se reprendre. « Il semble que ces personnes sont très riches. Regardez, cette femme a un ornement doré sur la tête. En fait, je pense qu'il s'agit d'une tiare. Oui, l'homme à la place d'honneur de cette table porte également une couronne. Ils doivent être le roi et la reine. »

Le roi était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années : des rides marquaient son visage, mais ses cheveux brillaient toujours d'un bel éclat doré. Son visage aux joues rondes exhalait la bonté. La reine, assise à sa droite, semblait avoir quinze ans de moins. Elle était très belle. Sa chevelure auburn encadrait son visage à la peau clair. Les pommettes de ses joues étaient hautes et ses yeux sombres fixaient la porte de la pièce : son regard était perçant, même si la femme était immobile.

"Le roi a les mêmes armoiries sur sa tunique que nous avons sur la boucle de notre ceinture, » observa Harry, qui s'était déplacé à côté du roi. Il pointa du doigt le bouclier à la fleur blanche qui décorait la tunique du personnage royal. « Cela veut peut-être dire que nous sommes parents…Nous sommes ses fils dans cette histoire, Ron! »

"Chouette, est-ce que cela fait de nous des princes? » demanda Ron avec enthousiasme, soudainement plus chaud à l'idée de porter ses nouveaux vêtements.

"Cela voudrait dire que je suis une princesse!" s'exclama Hermione. « J'ai tellement rêvé d'en être une, quand j'étais toute petite! » Elle tourna sur elle-même avec excitation, sa main tenant la longue jupe dorée pour la faire gonfler. Elle s'arrêta en plein mouvement. « Cela veut dire que nous sommes des personnages de cette histoire, maintenant… », dit-elle, la compréhension éclairant son visage.

"Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas immobiles, nous aussi?", demanda Ron. Il regarda autour de lui sans comprendre. « Pourquoi il n'arrive rien? Pourquoi sommes-nous dans cette histoire si rien de bouge sauf nous? »

"Qui au monde voudrait nous envoyer ici, de toute façon? » demanda Harry à Ron, avec un regard interrogateur.

Ron connaissait la réponse à cette question. Il entendait à tous les jours des histories à ce sujet à la maison. « Des sorciers font les choses les plus bizarres à des objets moldus, juste pour agacer les personnes dénuées de pouvoirs magiques…Cela devient assez horrible parfois… », répondit-il.

« Mais rien de dangereux, n'est-ce pas, Ron? » persifla Hermione, sur le point de devenir très en colère. « Tu as dit que ton père ne gardait pas des objets dangereux dans le garage! » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton mordant. Ron recula de quelques pas, surpris par la soudaine explosion de colère de son amie.

"Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas!" dit Ron en essayant de s'excuser. Hermione laissa échapper un reniflement irrité et fit la moue. "Tout ce que Harry et moi avions découvert avant ce livre était inoffensif » ajouta Ron, tentant d'être le plus gentil possible. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma après une hésitation : elle soupira.

"Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire à ce sujet maintenant. Nous sommes ici et je crois que nous ne devrions pas nous disputer, sinon on ne s'en sortira jamais », déclara-t-elle, retenant avec beaucoup d'effort la remarque assassine qui lui brûlait la langue.

Soulagé, Ron prit une position plus confortable. « Peut-être faut-il s'asseoir sur ces chaises vides pour faire bouger les choses? Il y a trois chaises là, elles sont probablement pour nous », suggéra-t-il. Il y avait effectivement trois chaises de bois sombre, au siège cousu de velours rouge, à la gauche du roi. Les trois amis contemplèrent les chaises : la tension monta d'un cran.

« Crois-tu que cela va faire débuter l'histoire? », l'interrogea Harry. « Cela pourrait être la seule façon de changer la situation… »

"On ne pourra le savoir que si on essaie", répondit Ron, en tirant la chaise du centre. À sa droite, Harry fit la même chose. Hermione copia ses mouvements à sa gauche.

"Allons-y…" dit Ron et il s'assit suivi de ses amis. Dans un silence lourd d'appréhension, ils attendirent le moment magique où tout le monde dans la pièce se remettrait en mouvement. Ils attendirent encore. Mais leur famille fictive ne bougea pas d'un iota. La déception commençait à se ressentir et Hermione se tourna vers Ron et Harry : elle parla avec résignation.

"Nous sommes coincés."


	3. Sur leur 36

_Chapitre 3 en ligne! Harry, Ron et Hermione sont tombés dans un livre. Devrait-on s'inquiéter de voir Fred et George en prendre soin? _

_Note de la traductrice : Beaucoup d'humour dans ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews à son auteure, la formidable Snitch!_

**Chapitre 3**

"Oh, c'est merveilleux!" cria Fred tout en enfonçant un bonnet de bain rose sur la tête de George. Les robes bleues de sorcier que George portait disparurent d'un seul coup et furent remplacées par un short de bain rayé jaune et vert. Des lunettes de plongée se matérialisèrent sur son nez et des palmes oranges gainèrent ses pieds. George imita les mouvements d'un nageur fendant les eaux. Il attrapa ensuite un chapeau de cow-boy qu'il posa sur la tête de Fred. Les robes vertes de Fred disparurent et laissèrent place à un costume western : des bottes de cuir brun, un veston et un pantalon de cuir assortis…sans oublier un brin d'herbe qui apparut au coin de ses lèvres et deux pistolets rouillés dans ses mains.

"Bang !" dit-il, en appuyant sur la détente. Deux petits drapeaux sur lesquels étaient écrit _Bang!_ jaillirent des pistolets. George agrippa sa poitrine en un geste au ralenti, comme s'il avait été touché : il tomba lourdement sur le lit, sa bouche ouverte en une grimace de douleur, mais avant même d'y atterrir, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Fred rigolait lui aussi et retira son chapeau de cow-boy. Son costume western disparut et il se trouva vêtu de nouveau de ses robes de sorcier vertes. Il se laissa tomber aux côtés de George.

"C'est notre meilleure invention jusqu'ici!", dit-il joyeusement, tout en posant le chapeau sur ses genoux. « Et le rose met _définitivement_ ton teint en valeur, George. Malgré tout, je crains que nous devrons nous mettre à l'œuvre maintenant. Nos ChangeChapeaux fonctionnent très bien sur nous, mais ce ne sont pas tous nos clients qui sont dotés de notre taille altière et de nos corps parfaits. » Fred fit un clin d'œil à la Gilderoy Lockhart. « Nous devrons donc tester nos chapeaux sur de plus petites personnes, pour être bien certain que les vêtements seront à la bonne taille. Si tu enlevais ton bonnet de bain quelques instants, même si je sais que tu y es très attaché, nous pourrions ainsi de pas faire peur à d'éventuels cobayes la minute où nous les croiserons. »

"Faire peur moi, avec mon corps superbement musclé? », dit George, faussement indigné.

"Hélas, la vision de nos muscles très bien développés est difficile à supporter pour les simples mortels" répondit Fred, en retirant de la tête de George le bonnet de bain afin que ses vêtements de sorciers réapparaissent. Dans un soupir d'exaspération ouvertement dramatique, George se leva.

« Allons taquiner notre petit frère et ses amis, alors. J'aimerais bien voir Hermione en maillot de bain… »

« Oh George…vilain garçon. Ne flirte pas avec la future petite amie de Ron. »

"Bien, peut-être que cela pourrait aider à les rapprocher plus rapidement", suggéra George, tentant sans succès de feindre l'innocence.

« Ah, ils sont un peu longs à comprendre. Ron n'a jamais été très rapide pour grand-chose», se moqua Fred. Il sauta en bas du lit et ramassa par terre un chapeau melon, un sombrero et une couronne, pour les enfoncer dans la valise aux couleurs de « _Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux _» avec le chapeau de cow-boy et le bonnet de bain. Fred et George quittèrent la pièce avec la valise et glissèrent la tête dans l'embrasure de la chambre de Ron : malgré l'omniprésence de la couleur orange, ils virent bientôt que les cheveux de Ron ne s'y trouvaient pas. Dans la chambre de Ginny, où Hermione avait élu domicile maintenant que leur petite sœur était partie chez une amie pour l'été, il n'y avait personne non plus. Ils visitèrent toutes les pièces, mais n'y trouvèrent personne. Ils descendirent donc au rez-de-chaussée et firent irruption dans la cuisine.

Monsieur Weasley était assis à la table, absorbé dans la lecture de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ étalée devant lui. Madame Weasley rangeait les assiettes dans l'armoire et regarda par-dessus son épaule lorsqu'elle entendit les jumeaux entrer dans la pièce.

"Bonjour Fred et George. Vous partez si tôt pour le travail? » s'enquit-elle.

"Non. Nous cherchons Ron, Harry et Hermione. Ils ne sont pas à l'étage. Sais-tu où ils sont? »

"Je ne les ai pas vus depuis le petit déjeuner : je faisais du ménage et je n'ai pas vraiment porté attention. Arthur, les aurais-tu aperçus? »

"Non, je suis désolé, les garçons », murmura-t-il, distraitement.

« Oh, mais on pourrait avoir besoin de toi aussi! » s'exclama George. « On a développé ces nouveaux produits pour le magasin et on a besoin de les tester sur… » Arthur leva les yeux, une expression de crainte crispant ses traits et il se leva de sa chaise en un seul bond.

"Je vais vous aider à les trouver », dit-il très vite, avant même que George ait pu compléter sa phrase. Arthur avait vu trop de personnes, sur lesquelles les jumeaux avaient testé leurs inventions, quitter le Terrier plus verts que l'herbe du jardin ou avec plus de membres qu'ils n'en avaient à leur arrivée.

« Ils sont peut-être sortis. Si vous regardez au sous-sol, je ferai le tour du jardin » offrit Monsieur Weasley et il se précipita à l'extérieur. Il soupira quand l'air frais remonta sous ses robes. Il traversa la pelouse, sans voir son fils et ses amis. Lorsqu'il passa devant le garage, il vit que la porte était entrouverte.

C'était étrange car il s'assurait toujours de bien verrouiller cette porte. Il ne voulait pas que sa femme puisse se rendre compte de la quantité faramineuse d'objets moldus qu'il avait réussi à ramasser en cachette durant toutes ces années à travailler au Ministère. Molly s'était transformée en furie quand Ron et Harry avaient pris la voiture pour se rendre à Poudlard. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieuse avant…et depuis. Monsieur Weasley s'avança pour fermer la porte, puis il réalisa que les jeunes étaient peut-être ceux qui l'avaient ouverte. La colère monta en lui : il n'avait pas verrouillé la porte pour rien. Quand même, si Harry était encore dans le garage, il pourrait peut-être lui donner quelques tuyaux au sujet de la radio qu'il tentait de réparer… Monsieur Weasley ouvrit la porte. Il n'y avait personne, mais il distingua une grande malle ouverte sur le sol, à côté de laquelle gisait une lampe de poche encore allumée. La lumière faisait briller les grains de poussière en suspension dans l'air du garage et elle éclairait un grand livre relié. Non, ce n'était sûrement pas…?

Monsieur Weasley fit un pas en avant et porta sa main à sa bouche. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Sur la couverture du livre, Ron le regardait. Il portait une armure brillante, comme Harry, qui se tenait à sa gauche. Hermione, dans une robe brodée d'or, se tenait derrière Ron et sa main était posée sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. Ils se tenaient parfaitement immobiles, comme tout le monde l'était sur les illustrations moldues.

"Oh non…" laissa échapper Monsieur Weasley en regardant le livre. Il s'en saisit et courut vers le Terrier. Haletant, il entra dans la cuisine.

« Molly, ils sont ici! », dit-il, serrant le livre dans ses mains.

"Quoi? Que veux-tu dire, Arthur?" demanda Madame Weasley, inquiète, sans comprendre pourquoi Arthur venait de faire irruption dans la cuisine dans un état près de la panique.

"Dans le livre!" Monsieur Weasley donna un léger coup sur la couverture du bouquin et le lui tendit. « Regarde! »

Madame Weasley fit un pas vers lui et laissa échapper un petit cri lorsqu'elle vit son fils et ses amis sur la couverture du livre dans des habits du Moyen-Âge. « Mais Arthur, comment est-ce… »

"Maman! Que se passe-t-il? Fred et George accoururent lorsqu'ils entendirent leur mère crier. « Est-ce que tout va bien? »

"Oui, oui, moi ça va… », répondit Madame Weasley, mais son visage pâle comme un linge ne pu convaincre Fred et George de sa réponse, "…mais Ron Harry et Hermione…Ils sont là-dedans! » Elle attira à elle une serviette et se mit à sangloter, son visage enfoui dans le tissu.

"Quoi? Où?" demanda George, confus, regardant alternativement son père et sa mère. Monsieur Weasley avala sa salive et posa sur la table le livre relié. « Ici », dit-il, « ils sont tombés dans ce livre. »

Fred et George regardèrent le livre, une expression d'incompréhension plissant leur front lorsqu'ils virent l'illustration sur la page couverture. "_Là-dedans_? Comment est-ce possible?"

Monsieur Weasley baissa la tête et il sentit la chaleur l'envahir. « C'est, hum…un livre moldu enchanté", dit-il à voix basse.

"Arthur!" Madame Weasley laissa échapper un cri et son visage apparut lorsqu'elle abaissa la serviette. La fureur couvait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle dévisagea son mari. « _Comment ont-il trouvé ce livre_?"

Monsieur Weasley détourna la tête. "C'était, hum…dans mon garage, je pense." Sa voix était presque inaudible.

Maintenant, le visage de Madame Weasley se colora d'une teinte de rouge qui rappela à Monsieur Weasley un autre événement qu'il aurait préféré oublier : son fils, mettant la main sur un autre objet moldu lui appartenant - la fameuse voiture. « Comment as-tu pu? Maintenant, mon bébé est là-dedans! Et Harry! Et Hermione!", cria-t-elle. Elle respirait par hoquets, cherchant vraisemblablement la bonne insulte à lancer, mais Fred parla plus vite qu'elle.

"Mais…est-ce qu'ils peuvent en sortir? s'enquit Fred.

"Oui," dit rapidement Monsieur Weasley, espérant calmer la fureur de sa femme. Madame Weasley et les jumeaux soupirèrent de soulagement.

"Comment…comment ont-ils pu y entrer en premier lieu? demanda George. Monsieur Weasley osa quitter le livre des yeux et affronta le regard des autres pour leur révéler ce qu'il savait à propos de ce livre.

"Ce livre est ensorcelé. Tout d'abord, c'était un livre moldu tout ce qui a de plus normal, mais un sorcier a mis la main dessus. » Monsieur Weasley se creusa les méninges pour retrouver le détail de cette enquête. "C'est arrivé il y a si longtemps. Je débutais ma carrière au Ministère…". L'histoire lui revint soudainement et il continua son récit. "Nous avions trouvé ce livre dans une bibliothèque moldue. Nous avions eu le témoignage d'une bibliothécaire qui avait vu deux enfants, un frère et une sœur, disparaître dans ce livre, Il y a eu beaucoup de témoins à cette histoire et tout un lot de mémoires à effacer…Mais je m'égare. Il reste que ce sorcier s'était rendu auparavant à la bibliothèque moldue et il avait trouvé amusant de les observer lire. Il était ensuite tombé sur ce livre. Apparemment, il a trouvé le titre très amusant, un genre de recueil moldu de stéréotypes sur les sorciers et le contenu l'a vraisemblablement inspiré. Il s'est dit que cela pourrait être hilarant de montrer aux Moldus de la vraie magie et il a enchanté ce livre pour ce faire », conclut Monsieur Weasley.

"Quel genre de sort a-t-il utilisé?" Fred était manifestement curieux.

"Si on regarde longtemps l'illustration sur la première page, on entre dans le livre et on prend la place des personnages de l'histoire" répondit Monsieur Weasley. Madame Weasley avait repris sa couleur habituelle et semblait très inquiète.

"Comment pouvons-nous les sortir de cette histoire, Arthur? demanda-t-elle.

"Ils doivent jouer l'histoire du livre. Du début à la fin. Ils pourront en sortir seulement après cela. Je me souviens que nous avions dû envoyer le livre dans un autre département, où ils ont passé la journée à lire le livre à haute voix » médita Monsieur Weasley. « Les autres personnages de l'histoire reviennent à la vie seulement si l'histoire est lue à haute voix » expliqua le sorcier. Il ouvrit le livre pour démontrer ce qu'il venait tout juste de dire, évitant de regarder intensément l'illustration de la première page. Une odeur ancienne s'exhala du livre, après toutes ces années passées dans le fond d'une valise dans le garage. Les pages en étaient jaunies, mais encore en bon état. Elles étaient couvertes de caractères à l'encre noire et dans la première moitié de la page, une illustration présentait un banquet royal, où des personnages richement vêtus étaient assis à une immense table.

"Regardez", dit-il, en essayant de montrer aux autres comment le livre fonctionnait, mais la réponse provint d'une direction à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

« Monsieur Weasley? » Une voix incertaine monta du livre. Il reconnut la voix d'Hermione et les mots sortaient de la page. « Monsieur Weasley? » répéta-t-elle, l'urgence pointant dans sa voix. Monsieur Weasley vit le personnage aux cheveux bruns et à la robe dorée sur l'illustration tourner la tête et regarder autour d'elle.

"Nous sommes dans le livre! Pouvez-vous nous entendre? » appela-t-elle.

"Oui! Je peux même vous voir! » répondit Monsieur Weasley. « Est-ce que ça va? »

"Oui, nous allons bien", répondit Hermione. Monsieur Weasley vit son fils et Harry regarder autour d'eux également mais apparemment, ils ne pouvaient le voir, lui, comme il les voyait, eux.

"Savez-vous comment nous pouvons sortir d'ici, Monsieur Weasley?" demanda Harry. « Il semble que nous soyons devenus des personnages de cette histoire! »

"Oui, c'est comme cela que le livre fonctionne." Pour un moment, Monsieur Weasley jongla avec l'idée de se mettre en colère contre ces trois adolescents qui fouillaient dans ses affaires, mais il se souvint que Molly se tenait à ses côtés et que ce n'était pas sage de lui rappeler que ce livre avait été trouvé dans _ses_ choses. « On peut vous sortir de là, mais cela prendra un certain temps. Vous devrez jouer vos rôles dans cette histoire, si vous voulez en sortir. Jouer votre rôle pour _toute_ l'histoire », insista-t-il.

"Mais personne ne bouge ici, sauf nous! Et comment peut-on connaître les personnages qu'on incarne? » commenta Ron.

"L'histoire se mettra à vivre quand elle sera lue à haute voix », déclara Monsieur Weasley.

"Qui la lira alors?", s'inquiéta Harry.

Monsieur et Madame Weasley se dévisagèrent et regardèrent Fred et George avec perplexité. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard pétillant d'enthousiasme. « Nous la lirons! Est-ce qu'on peut la lire, papa? » implorèrent Fred et George. « Nous amènerons le livre avec nous au magasin et on le lira chacun son tour! » Les jumeaux sautillaient sur place.

"Euh…oui bien sûr », dit Monsieur Weasley, surpris par leur soudaine excitation.

"Ha! J'adorerais voir Ron faire de l'équitation ou se battre en duel à l'épée parce que ma voix lui ordonne de le faire! » dit George. « Cela va être drôlement amusant! » ajouta Fred, et les jumeaux se frottèrent les mains. Des protestations s'élevèrent du livre, mais George les interrompit.

"Quels personnages jouez-vous? demanda-t-il.

"Nous pensons que Ron et moi sommes des princes, et Hermione est une princesse" répondit Harry.

"Ron est un prince?" siffla George. « Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il deviendra roi? » ajouta-t-il avec enthousiasme.

"Bien, je pense que…" débuta Harry, mais le reste de phrase se perdit dans le tumulte engendré par Fred et George qui se mirent à chanter à tue-tête.

"Weasley est notre roi! Weasley est notre roi! » chantèrent-ils, tout en esquissant quelques pas de danse. Sur l'illustration, Monsieur Weasley vit Hermione, Ron et Harry se regarder comme si Hagrid venait de leur confier la garde d'un Scroutt à pétard, et ensemble, leurs épaules montèrent et s'abaissèrent en un profond soupir…


	4. À la rencontre de l'histoire

**- Chapitre quatre - **

Fred et George cessèrent leur danse et leur chanson après quelques instants et s'installèrent à la table de cuisine avec une tasse de café.

"Génial, un peu de caféine pour les exciter davantage," marmonna Harry sans que Fred et George ne l'entendent. Ils posèrent le livre sur la table.

"Très bien, " dit George. « Il est temps de faire bouger ces hommes en collants. Allons-y…" Il chercha du bout du doigt la première page et s'arrêta sur un grand i, décoré de fleurs rouges.

"_Il était une fois dans une lointaine contrée, un riche roi de la Maison de Woldshire vivait dans un château. Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, il régnait sur son royaume, sa reine à ses côtés. Elle lui avait donné deux fils et une fille. »_

La voix de George eut pour effet de faire fondre le sang gelé dans les veines des personnages du livre. Les personnes à la table recommencèrent à manger la nourriture qu'ils tenaient au bout de leur fourchette depuis si longtemps. La reine sirota élégamment une gorgée de vin, alors que le roi coupait un morceau de pain en deux. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent avec enthousiasme de la table.

"Fred! George! Cela fonctionne, ils bougent!" s'exclama Ron.

"C'était l'idée générale, petit frère," dit Fred et il poursuivit la lecture. "_Un festin était tenu en l'honneur de son fils aîné qui célébrait sa majorité, le prince Leofwine… » _Un ricanement provenant de l'extérieur du livre interrompit la lecture pour un instant et Ron et Harry se regardèrent avec inquiétude."_Son anniversaire coïncidait avec ses fiançailles avec Lady Milburth et les deux fiancés étaient assis côte à côte à la table du banquet._"

Hermione et Ron tombèrent assis simultanément sur leur chaise respective, comme s'ils craignaient de se toucher et soudainement, les deux amis eurent l'impression que le feu dans la pièce était brûlant… Cette fois, des rires étouffés étaient audibles, non seulement des jumeaux mais de Harry aussi. Les joues d'Hermione étaient aussi rouges que celles de Ron, ce qui était un accomplissement en soi. Le moment embarrassant se termina dès que le roi s'éclaircit la gorge. Comme si sa voix était doublée, sa voix se superposa à celle de Fred, qui lut à haute voix les propos du roi :

"Maintenant que nous avons tous quelque chose à manger, je pense qu'il est le moment d'accueillir comme il se doit Lady Milburth, qui appartiendra bientôt à cette famille." Le roi fit un sourire engageant à Hermione et celle-ci lui répondit de la même façon. La reine ne semblait pas aussi accueillante et la contempla d'un œil inquisiteur au-dessus de son verre de vin. Ses lèvres minces se pincèrent en un petit sourire que ses yeux ne reflétaient pas et elle reprit une gorgée de vin.

"Je suis convaincu que vous rendrez très heureux mon fils aîné Leofwine et lui donnerez des héritiers en santé. Ma femme Fallacia a bien fait de vous présenter à notre famille, vous, sa nièce " ajouta le roi chaleureusement et regarda sa femme avec joie. Harry articula en silence le mot "inceste" à son assiette. Fred et George semblaient avoir décidé que des éclats de rire trop fréquents ralentissaient le flot de l'histoire et seul un petit ricanement interrompit la lecture.

Une chose étrange arriva alors à Hermione. Elle sentit sa tête s'incliner modestement vers l'avant et ses yeux se baisser, sans que son cerveau ne commande quoi que ce soit. En fait, c'est Fred qui en était la cause : « _Lady Milburth inclina la tête respectueusement devant la chaleur de cet accueil, _» avait-il dit. C'était différent de _l'Imperio, _qui faisait oublier sa propre identité et qui rendait l'obéissance si facile puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une seule voix à laquelle il fallait obéir.

Hermione était toujours très consciente de qui elle était. Il n'y avait pas de main qui maintenait sa tête inclinée vers l'avant. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de réflexe : Fred était un médecin qui lui avait frappé sur son genou et qui provoquait des mouvements qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. Hermione essaya de reprendre sa position normale, mais ses muscles ne semblaient plus lui obéir à présent. Elle n'y réussit que lorsque Fred se mit à lire la prochaine phrase. Celle-ci décrivait comment toutes les personnes autour de la table mangeaient (ce qu'ils firent) et expliquait que les personnages entraient en conversation les uns avec les autres.

"Bientôt le temps viendra où tu devras te marier toi aussi, petite sœur, » dit Ron à la jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux, en même temps que Fred, ou plutôt, le Prince Leofwine était en train de le dire. Tout comme Hermione venait de l'expérimenter, Ron sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir et sa langue travailler à articuler des mots qu'il n'avait pas décidé de dire de lui-même. Un pli indigné se forma sur son front alors qu'il parlait. Toutefois, avant même qu'il ne put commencer à protester à haute voix, sa sœur parla.

« Oui, espérons que Mère trouvera un prétendant au mariage pour moi bientôt. Tout de même, je suis bien heureuse pour le moment d'avoir près de moi, à part les servantes, une jeune fille de mon âge. Nous pourrons faire de la broderie ensemble. Peut-être pourrez-vous m'enseigner de nouvelles mélodies à la harpe? » demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Hermione essaya de ne pas ricaner mais n'y réussit pas. Elle prétendit tousser.

"Je suis certaine que vous pourrez beaucoup apprendre de moi," dit-elle en toute honnêteté. Elle était contente de voir que le livre ne décrivait pas le reste de leur conversation, mais que l'histoire dérivait plutôt sur le roi et la reine qui cherchaient un prétendant convenable pour leur fille. Hermione était donc libre de parler comme elle le souhaitait.

La jeune soeur ne sembla pas voir la réaction de Hermione pour ce qu'elle était réellement et se mit à bavarder allègrement au sujet des chansons qu'elle avait appris dernièrement et des nouveaux motifs de broderie qu'elle avait dessinés elle-même. Hermione songea, en écoutant ces propos, à Lavande qui ne cessait de parler des dernières tendances en matière de mode pour sorcières. Hermione soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait probablement pas de boutiques _Robes de Rêves_ dans ce livre dans lesquelles elle devrait passer ses après-midis à entendre parler de l'agencement su-bli-me d'une broche rose avec des robes lilas. À côté d'elle, elle entendit Ron et Harry discuter à voix basse de l'effet semblable à _l'Imperio_ qu'avait eu le livre sur Ron.

"Je serai capable d'y résister!" dit Harry. « _L'Imperio_ n'a aucun effet sur moi! »

« Non, tu ne pourras pas, » objecta Ron en chuchotant. « Attends que cela t'arrive. »

Hermione se pencha vers eux. "Ron a raison, c'est différent de _l'Imperio_. Ce n'est une question d'obéir à un ordre ou non, tu ne fais que l'action, tu ne peux… »

Du coin de l'oeil, Hermione vit la jeune soeur la regarder avec dépit. Elle s'était arrêtée au milieu d'une phrase lorsque Hermione avait semblé ne plus porter d'intérêt à la combinaison osée des couleurs orange et rouge de sa dernière broderie. Hermione se sentit un peu coupable (elle se sentait coupable à propos d'un personnage fictif, maintenant?) et allait , pour se racheter, poser une question sur les techniques de broderie : elle fut soulagée de voir un gardien en cotte de mailles s'approcher du roi en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

"Mon Roi, deux étrangers demandent l'entrée au château pour s'entretenir avec vous. Ils ne veulent pas me donner leur nom, ni la raison de leur visite, » dit le garde d'une voix grinçante. Le roi semblait songeur et le garde ajouta : « Ils semblent être de haute naissance, Monseigneur." Les yeux noirs de la Reine étaient posés sur le visage ouvert de son mari.

"Bien, alors…" Le Roi regarda sa femme avec hésitation. "Laissez-les entrer."

Toutes les personnes à la table regardèrent la porte. Elle s'ouvrit lentement et frotta lourdement sur le sol, alors que le garde la tirait et la poignée rouillée heurta soudain le bois. Il n'y avait plus de vide désormais derrière la porte. Un ciel sombre criblé d'étoiles et la silhouette sombre d'un pont (probablement au-dessus de la douve) pouvaient être identifiés. Derrière les ombres du pont, on pouvait distinguer une sombre forêt. Le bruit de l'eau parvint à leurs oreilles et la pluie mouilla les dalles de pierre. Les deux étrangers entrèrent dans le château : le premier était très grand et l'autre plus petit, avec le dos courbé. Le plus grand des étrangers retira son capuchon. De longs cheveux noirs encadraient jusqu'au menton un visage très pâle. Ses yeux semblaient absorber la lumière plutôt que la refléter, comme deux trous noirs. L'autre homme garda son visage caché. « Je suis Earpwald », dit le grand homme, sans aucune marque de politesse. Sa voix était si basse que les meubles semblaient vibrer au son de sa voix. Les motifs dorés inconnus qui brodaient ses robes brillèrent à la lueur du feu et un court instant, Harry vit une longue forme familière dans les plis sombres de la cape.

"Il a une baguette magique", dit Harry et Hermione et Ron la virent aussi, alors que Earpwald la sortait des plis de ses robes de sa main droite. Earpwald regarda Harry avec intérêt et eut un sourire déplaisant.

"J'ai effectivement une baguette magique", dit-il et il la brandit devant lui comme s'il les menaçait d'une épée. "Soyez donc très attentifs à ce que j'ai à vous dire. Oui, vous aussi! Spécialement vous, Fallacia," dit-il à l'attention de la Reine. Elle regardait ses mains blanches qui tremblaient sur la table, évitant soigneusement du regard les étrangers dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle releva la tête vers Earpwald et malgré le fait qu'elle se tenait bien droite, elle ne semblait plus aussi fière et ses yeux étaient agrandis sous l'effet de la peur.

"Ce n'est pas pour vous que je suis venu. Votre temps est passé. Je ne veux plus de vous maintenant," dit Earpwald avec dédain. La Reine respirait bruyamment. Elle semblait anticiper quelque chose qu'elle redoutait, mais ne faisait rien pour le prévenir.

"Votre chance de choisir est bien loin maintenant," poursuivit Earpwald."Vous aurez pu être mienne, avec tout ce que j'avais à vous offrir… » Le Roi contempla sa femme, son regard plein d'incompréhension et d'alarme, mais elle ne le regardait toujours pas. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, mais Earpwald ne lui permit pas car il recommença à parler.

"Et j'ai encore plus à vous offrir maintenant. Mais vous m'avez abandonné, malgré cet amour de jeunesse que nous avons partagé dans les terres où nous sommes nés. Vous m'avez abandonné pour lui. Pour _lui_! Pour son titre et sa richesse!" Earpwald cracha ses mots comme s'il était du poison sur sa langue. Le visage du Roi se mit à rougir, mais son épouse ne lui adressa aucun regard rassurant ou d'excuse. Elle tremblait et semblait profondément honteuse.

"Mais vous vous êtes promise à moi. Une promesse qui m'est faite », dit-il, sa voix lourde de menaces, « ne sera pas brisée. » Maintenant le roi déposa sa grande main sur le bras mince de son épouse dans un geste possessif. « Vous ne… » gronda-t-il, mais il fut interrompu une nouvelle fois.

"Non, je ne prendrai pas Fallacia. Elle n'est plus pure, » dit Earpwald et le regret et le mépris se disputèrent dans sa voix. La Reine semblait avoir été frappée en plein visage.

« Fallacia devra m'offrir une compensation, puisqu'elle n'a pas rempli sa promesse. Je devrai prendre ce qui m'est dû, » dit Earpwald et il leva sa baguette magique dans les airs, annonçant ce qui venait. Harry se leva d'un bond et sa main chercha par réflexe la poche de sa robe où il gardait sa baguette magique, sans succès, bien sûr, puisque sa baguette magique ne l'avait pas suivi dans le livre.

Le sorcier prononça des mots inconnus comme une incantation, sa voix se faisant encore plus grave et de sa baguette magique jaillit un éclair violet qui remplit la pièce d'une fumée épaisse et dense comme s'ils étaient sous la surface d'un lac d'eau grise. Harry toussa et repoussa sa chaise pour courir en direction de la porte, ses pieds trébuchant sur ce qui lui semblait un épais tapis. Ron et Hermione le suivirent.

Lorsque les trois amis arrivèrent à la porte, la fumée s'éclaircit dans l'air humide et ils virent Earpwald monter un animal étrange: sa fourrure était orange lignée de noir, comme le pelage d'un tigre, mêlé de poils gris. Son corps ressemblait à celui d'un tigre également, avec des pattes larges, mais la silhouette en était plus fine, comme un cheval. Sa tête allongée ressemblait à celle d'un félin avec des dents blanches très longues qui brillaient d'un éclat menaçant dans l'obscurité. Earpward tira une jeune fille devant lui : la sœur aux longs cheveux roux.

"Ethel!", cria Harry, expérimentant finalement comme ses amis l'enchantement qui contrôlait ses paroles et ses gestes mais il était trop préoccupé par la situation pour s'en inquiéter. La sœur les regarda, la terreur dans ses yeux, alors que le sorcier cravacha la créature et la bête s'éloigna rapidement en galopant. La large jupe rouge d'Ethel flottait de chaque côté de la bête et on pouvait distinguer son visage pâle qui les contemplait jusqu'à ce que la bête et ses deux cavaliers ainsi que l'oiseau qui volait à leur suite disparurent dans l'obscurité.

Harry tenta de courir à leur suite et ses amis le suivirent, mais ils abandonnèrent après quelques mètres. C'était inutile : la bête était très rapide, plus rapide qu'eux.

Les trois amis arrêtèrent donc leur course, haletants, au milieu du pont-levis sous le ciel sombre. Pour un moment, le silence ne fut rompu que par leur respiration bruyante dans l'air froid.

"Je crois que ce sera un peu plus excitant qu'on ne le croyait…"dit finalement Hermione, préoccupée, et à en voir les regards inquiets des deux autres, Harry et Ron semblaient être d'accord. De l'extérieur du livre, d'autres bruits d'approbation se faisaient entendre.

"Oui bien sûr!" s'exclama Fred. « Ceci requiert beaucoup plus de mes talents artistiques et vocaux que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Un peu plus de café te plairait-il, George? »

« Quelle bonne idée, mon trésor », répondit George d'une voix quelque peu efféminée et les jumeaux laissèrent tomber le livre qui se referma d'un coup. Ils sortirent.

La famille royale, qui commençait à sortir à l'extérieur, s'arrêta pile dans ses mouvements.

« J'imagine que cela va prendre un certain temps, » dit Ron et il dépassa avec Hermione le Roi, la Reine et le gardien maintenant immobiles. Harry jeta un dernier regard aux ombres sombres des arbres et suivit les autres.


	5. Découvertes et discussions

**- Chapitre 5 - **

"Bon, le magicien adepte de la magie noire était assez stéréotypé, ne pensez-vous pas?" demanda Hermione à Ron et à Harry. Ils étaient assis devant l'âtre sur un large tapis rouge et le feu jetait des ombres vacillantes sur leur visage. « Entrer dans l'histoire en robe sombre couverte de signes mystérieux et surtout enlever la première fille qu'il rencontre, tout ça dans un éclair violet et des tonnes de fumée… »

"_C'est_ un conte de fée, après tout,» dit Harry. « C'est quand même dommage qu'il ait une baguette magique alors que nous n'en avons pas. Je veux dire, si la seule chose qu'il sait faire est d'invoquer des écrans de fumée.. »

"Je ne crois pas que nous aurions vraiment pu changer le fil de l'histoire de toute façon. Quand notre personnage doit faire quelque chose d'important dans l'histoire, cela dépasse notre volonté. Ou bien crois-tu que tu peux combattre cela, Harry? » demanda Hermione,

"Non, c'est bien comme tu l'avais dit." Harry tenta de se souvenir de cette étrange impression qui l'avait frappé alors qu'il courait au secours de la jeune sœur, la façon dont sa bouche bougeait comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas. « C'était comme si…comme si le lien entre ma volonté et mon corps s'était brisé…Je ne pouvais le rétablir tant que la voix de Fred ne me le commande. »

"Nous devons simplement suivre l'histoire, le plus tôt sera le mieux, » dit Ron. « Ce sera peut-être même amusant : nous serons comme des chevaliers médiévaux, sauvant la demoiselle en péril! »

Quand Harry s'exclama "Comme au cinéma!", Ron ne prit pas la peine de demander ce que c'était, probablement parce que de vivre toutes ces années avec un père passionné par les Moldus le lui avait appris.

« Je suis bien contente de ne pas être la demoiselle en péril, » dit Hermione. « Je ne voudrais pas être enfermée dans le château de ce sale type pour le reste de l'histoire. Les auteurs du Moyen-Âge avaient vraiment des idées perverses, vous savez… » Elle frissonna. « De toute façon, je suppose que l'un de vous deux devra aller en mission de rescousse alors que je devrais attendre ici. À faire de la broderie, probablement… »

"Bien, tu pourrais toujours t'amuser avec le charmant gardien qui est juste ici,"la taquina Harry en pointant le garde en cotte de mailles à l'entrée de la pièce. «Ou tu pourrais toujours commencer une petite intrigue parallèle avec ton beau-père. » Harry rit. « Dans ce cas-là, tu ne seras pas obligé de marier Ron. »

Ron ne semblait pas aussi amusé que lui: en fait, son visage cramoisi semblait plutôt indiquer qu'il contenait sa colère. Même Harry, qui n'était pas en soi bien différent des garçons de son âge lorsqu'on parlait d'émotions, sembla s'en rendre compte et ajouta rapidement avec diplomatie:

"Bien sûr que nous amènerons Hermione. Nous dirons qu'elle peut pratiquer sa broderie alors que les hommes" - Hermione émit un ricanement méprisant mais Harry l'ignora- "livrent la bataille."

"Ah _sûrement_…" déclara Hermione, "mais je crois que nous devrions tout faire pour rester ensemble. Nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire pour persuader les personnages de l'histoire. »

"Persuader les personnages de l'histoire de faire quoi? Vraiment, Hermione, tu es dans ce château depuis à peine plus d'un chapitre et tu es déjà en train de flirter avec le Roi? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais le genre de fille à vouloir séduire les hommes riches et puissants… », se fit entendre la voix à l'extérieur du livre.

"Ah, Fred et George, vous voilà de retour," fit Hermione d'un ton pincé.

"Oui. N'est-ce pas formidable?" dit George. « Et avec du café en plus. Je te parie que vous ne pourriez trouver cela sur la table de votre banquet. » Il avala une grande lampée de café et renversa un peu de liquide brûlant sur l'illustration du livre. « Oups… » La robe dorée d'Hermione absorba le café et une tache brunâtre cerna sa jupe.

"George! Ou Fred! Vous gâchez ma robe!" s'exclama Hermione en colère.

"Oh la la, quelqu'un est un peu susceptible ici…" déclara George en essuyant le livre avec un pan de sa robe de sorcier. « As-tu peur de faire mauvaise impression sur le Roi? Ou peut-être sur ton cher fiancé… »

"Non!" La voix de Hermione se brisa. Elle se racla la gorge et tenta de poursuivre plus calmement. « Non. Mais lis donc…continue à lire, veux-tu. Toutes vos singeries prennent un temps fou, » acheva-t-elle, laissant tomber ses boucles brunes sur son visage afin que les autres ne puissent pas voir son expression.

« D'accord, très bien…Nous sommes tes esclaves, » se moqua George. « Je poursuivrai la lecture pour laisser une petite pause à Fred… »

Hermione, Ron et Harry se levèrent et marchèrent en direction de leur famille fictive, qui commença à bouger de nouveau. Le Roi semblait abattu alors qu'il fixait la forêt sombre. Les traits de son visage qui leur avaient d'abord semblés accueillants et chaleureux au premier abord, contrastaient fortement maintenant avec l'expression morose de ses yeux. La Reine se tenait à ses côtés et ses yeux apeurés regardaient dans la même direction. Elle parla la première après un moment et se tourna vers Ron.

"Leofwine, mon fils aîné, tu auras à la secourir, " dit-elle. Lorsqu'elle parla, le Roi tourna la tête brusquement vers eux.

"Cet homme connaît la magie, vous l'avez vu. Nous l'avons tous vu. Que peuvent faire nos simples lames contre la sorcellerie? », dit-il désespérément. « Me ferez-vous perdre mes autres enfants aussi? » dit-il hargneusement à son épouse. Le Roi semblait clairement se sentir trahi par sa femme, qui s'était promise à un autre homme dans ses jeunes années. La Reine ne se trouva pas réduite au silence et parla à son époux avec autant d'intensité qu'il l'avait fait.

"Allez-vous laisser partir notre seule fille de cette façon? Il n'y a aucune force de l'ombre qui ne peut résister à celle de la lumière. Nos fils ont été élevés à être courageux et pieux. La force de la droiture est avec nous,» dit-elle avec passion. « Dieu nous accompagne. Earpwald n'est qu'un humain."

« Oui, vous le savez très bien, n'est-ce pas? », murmura le Roi, son visage aussi douloureux que si sa femme venait de lui enfoncer la lame d'un couteau en son côté. Cette fois, la Reine osa regarder dans les yeux du Roi alors que ses joues se teintaient délicatement de couleur. Elle tenta de prendre sa main, mais le Roi se détourna. Ron se sentait presque embarrassé d'assister à une conversation aussi personnelle, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une histoire.

"Cynewold…" répondit la Reine, ses yeux résolument baissés. "J'étais très jeune. Nous faisons tous des erreurs. Je me suis promise à vous finalement," lui rappela-t-elle. Le Roi regarda par-dessus son épaule avec sévérité. « Je peux aider Leofwine à triompher d'Earpwald avec ce que je sais. Je connais l'endroit où il se cache", le supplia-t-elle. L'expression du Roi s'adoucit quelque peu.

"Il habite près du village où j'ai grandi, le village de ma famille. Il vit dans un château dans l'Est," ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

"Très bien," dit finalement le Roi, sans paraître tout à fait clément. "Nous parlerons de vous plus tard," ajouta-t-il avec un regard menaçant. "Nous devons agir rapidement, si nous choisissons effectivement d'agir. »

"Je serai honoré de conduire cette quête," annonça Ron en tant que Prince Leofwine, ne tentant plus de résister à l'enchantement désormais, même s'il semblait plutôt mal à l'aise.

"Je le joindrai donc dans la bataille" ajouta Harry, tenant le rôle du Prince Wigmaer. « Ensemble nous pourrons le vaincre." Il était étrange d'entendre sortir de leur propre bouche ces mots, qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé à dire eux-mêmes.

La Reine semblait maintenant plus calme alors que ses fils étaient prêts à faire ce qu'elle voulait.

« Très bien, »conclut le Roi. Il semblait encore plus inquiet maintenant, mais plus décidé aussi. "Vous vous porterez au secours de votre sœur. Vous aurez avec vous les armes et les armures de la famille et les deux chevaux les plus rapides vous seront donnés, afin que vous puissiez vous rendre à Ethel le plus tôt possible. »

"Hum hum…" Harry l'interrompit. Le Roi le regarda avec surprise, étonné de voir que son fils ose l'interrompre alors qu'il parlait. « Je voulais, hum… ne pouvons-nous amener avec nous Hermi… je veux dire, Lady Mildburh?" bégaya-t-il. Le Roi et la Reine le regardèrent avec une expression interrogative. Est-ce que Harry était en train de changer l'histoire maintenant? Ou la présence d'Hermione à leur côté n'avait-elle pas d'importance pour la suite de l'histoire?

"Je veux dire, je pense que…" Harry jeta un regard d'excuse à Ron et à Hermione à ses côtés," je pense que ce serait bien pour les fiancés d'apprendre à se connaître davantage. » Harry se trouvait ridicule aux côtés du Roi et de la Reine qui s'exprimaient avec éloquence.

Le Roi et la Reine semblèrent surpris, mais Harry vit une petite lumière briller dans les yeux de la Reine. Elle sourit.

« Oui, ces deux jeunes gens peuvent certainement à se connaître davantage en partant ensemble. Ils apprendront ce qu'est compter l'un sur l'autre. Ne le croyez-vous pas, Cynewold? », demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle se tournait vers son mari pour obtenir son approbation.

Le Roi ne semblait pas tout à fait d'accord. « Mais elle…c'est une femme! » s'exclama-t-il.

"Elle pourra mener nos fils au bon endroit. Elle est née dans mon village d'origine, ne vous en vous souvenez-vous pas? Elle connaît bien la région,» insista la reine.

"Je peux prendre soin d'eux durant le voyage et…et s'ils se blessent," dit rapidement Hermione, tentant de ne pas trop penser à la dernière chose qu'elle venait de dire. Ils ne pouvaient se blesser dans ce livre…n'est-ce pas?

Le Roi la regarda longuement, comme s'il évaluait sa capacité à participer à cette mission. Hermione se mit à douter: tout ce qu'il avait dit à son sujet pour l'accueillir dans la famille n'aurait-il été dit que par pure convenance? Elle ne pouvait baisser les yeux modestement de nouveau : Hermione plongea donc son regard dans celui du Roi, y mettant tout son désir de participer à la quête des garçons. Le Roi sembla alors satisfait et son regard s'adoucit.

"Vous vous joindrez donc à eux. J'ai confiance que vous prendrez grand soin de mes fils. C'est une occasion de prouver que vous êtes digne de la Maison de Woldshire » conclut le Roi. La Reine acquiesça de la tête. Hermione pouvait lire le soulagement du Roi et de la Reine devant le plan qui était maintenant tracé.

" Alors, il est maintenant temps de se reposer. Il n'est pas sage de chevaucher au milieu de la nuit. Les valets prépareront tout ce dont vous avez besoin, afin que vous puissiez quitter demain au petit matin. »

Le Roi et la Reine semblaient avoir décidé que le sujet était clos et ils entrèrent dans le château ensemble. Harry, Ron et Hermione les suivirent, un peu derrière.

"On peut dire que c'est réussi," fit Ron, visiblement soulagé.

« Oui, peu importe ce qui arrive, au moins nous serons ensemble, » ajouta Hermione.

Derrière eux, le garde ferma la lourde porte de bois. Deux jeunes servantes vêtues de simples robes bleues guidèrent Hermione à sa chambre.

La pièce était à l'étage et ses murs, son plafond et son plancher étaient de pierre, tout comme la salle du banquet, mais avec des tapis richement décorés ainsi que des miroirs aux cadres dorés, sur lesquels étaient peintes des silhouettes féminines dans des poses élégantes. La plus belle chose dans la pièce était toutefois un lit à baldaquin recouvert d'un tissu rouge, brodé de scènes pieuses, qui drapait le cadre du lit fait de bois sombre. Alors que Hermione regardait la pièce où elle passerait la nuit, une des jeunes filles commença à défaire le dos de sa robe.

"AAAAH!" cria Hermione, "je suis parfaitement capable de faire cela moi-même," ajouta-t-elle, en attrapant les rubans au dos de sa robe et se détournant de la jeune fille. Celle-ci la regarda d'un air apeuré et commença à s'excuser.

"Ma Dame, je suis désolée. J'ai pensé… »

"Tout va bien," l'interrompit rapidement Hermione, ne voulant que la pauvre fille en fasse un complexe de culpabilité. « Je vous en prie…partez et laissez-moi le faire seule," dit-elle. La fille quitta la pièce à toute vitesse, suivie de près par l'autre.

"Et c'est la même chose pour vous, Fred et George!" cria-t-elle aux deux personne qui riaient au-dessus du livre. "Le chapitre est terminé! Fermez le livre! dit-elle, furieuse. Fred et George hurlaient de rire. Hermione resserra les rubans de sa robe avec force. "Fermez ce livre! Maintenant!"

"D'accord, d'accord," finit par dire Fred. "Alors que l'histoire devenait excitante…" Hermione l'invectivait de termes plus ou moins polis – "D'ACCORD!" dit-il finalement et il ferma le livre.

Hermione soupira de soulagement et fouilla dans un tiroir: elle choisit une robe blanche toute simple, brodée de petites fleurs, qui semblait être une robe de nuit. Elle se mit à défaire les rubans de sa robe avec difficulté et commença à comprendre pourquoi des servantes avaient été assignées pour l'aider.

Elle réussit finalement à se défaire des nombreuses couches de vêtements dont elle était vêtue et allait enfiler la robe de nuit alors qu'elle entendit quelque chose à la porte. Lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle vit le visage pâle de Ron dans l'ouverture de la porte.

"Sale voyeur! » cria-t-elle, tentant frénétiquement de couvrir son corps avec le vêtement. "Tu es aussi terrible que tes frères! Pire encore! » hurla-t-elle. Ron était aussi immobile que les personnages du livre lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas de voix pour les diriger, et encore plus apeuré que la jeune chambrière qui venait de quitter. « Sors d'ici! SORS D'ICI!" cria-t-elle de nouveau, sa voix beaucoup plus aiguë qu'à l'habitude. Ron sembla revenir à lui et afficha un air abasourdi alors qu'il se précipita hors de la pièce, fermant la porte dans un "bang" sonore.

Hermione passa rapidement la robe de nuit par-dessus sa tête et resta plantée au milieu de la pièce, sa respiration haletante. Puis ses inspirations hachées se transformèrent en sanglots et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle se laissa glisser par terre contre son lit et pencha la tête, ses cheveux bouclés lui tombant de la figure et collant à ses joues mouillées.

Elle aurait juré qu'il n'était pas comme les autres garçons. Pas comme les autres! Où avait-elle bien pu prendre cette idée? Il était aussi idiot que les autres, autant que Krum. _Pas du genre bavard_, s'était décrit Krum. Bien, aucun garçon ne l'était. Ils n'accordaient aucune importance à discuter. Ils n'accordaient aucune importance au fait qu'elle avait quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. À moins qu'ils ne souhaitent qu'elle fasse leurs devoirs.

Hermione, repoussa une boucle brune de son visage. Non, il avait fallu qu'elle se présente, son corps moulé dans une jolie robe et ses cheveux coiffés avec élégance pour qu'elle soit enfin considérée comme une personne intéressante. Ou encore se tenir debout complètement nue avec un morceau de tissu la couvrant à moitié. Elle rougit de nouveau en y repensant. Elle devrait rester avec Ron tout le reste de l'histoire. La honte… Ils seraient incapables de se regarder désormais…non pas que Ron avait déjà eu le courage de le faire auparavant. Mais maintenant, il ne le ferait plus jamais. Certainement pas après la façon dont elle avait lui crié sa rage…Mais il l'avait mérité. Ce sale –

Hermione fut interrompue dans le déferlement de son torrent d'insultes par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Hermione ne réagit pas au bruit et détourna sa tête de la porte.

"Hermione?" Elle entendit une voix incertaine. La voix de Harry. "Hermione?" répéta-t-il.

"Tu es venu pour avoir ton petit spectacle, toi aussi?" siffla-t-elle, remontant ses genoux sur sa poitrine et posant la tête sur ceux-ci.

"Non," répondit Harry avec indignation, "Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Hermione fut tentée de dire quelque chose comme "tous les hommes sont des porcs", mais elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un cliché et décida plutôt de garder le silence. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans un craquement alors que Harry la poussait. Lorsqu'elle regarda la porte du coin de l'œil, elle vit deux yeux verts la contempler avec inquiétude.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?" répéta Harry. Après une légère hésitation, il entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha d'elle et lorsqu'il fut à quelques pieds d'elle, il s'agenouilla. Il la contempla à travers la masse bouclée de sa chevelure. « J'ai entendu des…voix qui parlaient fort, » dit Harry avec tact, plutôt que "cris hystériques"qu'il avait été tenté de dire , "et cela semblait venir d'ici donc je suis venu voir si tu allais bien et... »

"Je vais très bien," l'interrompit Hermione brusquement mais Harry continua:

"Et alors que je venais vers la chambre, j'ai croisé Ron qui semblait bouleversé. Il a couru le long du corridor sans rien me dire…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » demanda-t-il une troisième fois. Il vit les joues mouillées de Hermione rougir. Harry se souvint brusquement de ce qu'elle avait dit alors qu'il frappait à sa porte, à propos du « petit spectacle ».

« Hermione, Ron n'était pas en train de …chercher _un petit spectacle_ ou quoi que ce soit. Nous essayions de trouver nos chambres, car nos serviteurs se sont arrêtés pile au milieu de l'escalier. Nous avons dû les trouver nous-mêmes, » expliqua Harry. « Il voulait simplement savoir si la pièce était libre, » dit-il. Hermione le regarda, ses sanglots s'arrêtant net.

"Vraiment," insista Harry. Il y eut un petit silence. « Étais-tu… »

"J'étais en train de passer ma robe de nuit," dit Hermione d'une petite voix, sans regarder Harry. Elle se sentait nue de nouveau, même si elle portait maintenant le vêtement.

"Oh…" dit Harry. "Oh, je vois…" Il se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise.

Hermione essuya ses joues et dégagea ses cheveux de sa figure. « Et les jumeaux, ils...ils ont été odieux eux aussi alors que je me changeais. Mais je suis…je suis une idiote, » dit Hermione en secouant la tête. « Ce n'est qu'un malentendu, tout cela, » ajouta-t-elle rapidement. « Diras-tu à Ron que je suis désolée? » demanda-t-elle à Harry.

"Ouais, je vais lui dire. Je…hum…Il avait l'air aussi surpris que toi, tu sais. Je crois qu'il est désolé, lui aussi, »fit Harry.

"Très bien," dit Hermione et elle réussit à sourire légèrement. « Je suis contente que tu sois venu, » ajouta-t-elle après un petit silence.

"Je suis content que nous avons éclairci tout cela. Nous avons probablement un grand chemin à faire ensemble dans cette histoire, » déclara Harry.

"Tu as probablement raison, » soupira Hermione. « Merci Harry. » Et c'est alors qu'avec un peu d'hésitation, elle serra Harry dans ses bras. Harry fut pris par surprise et s'en étonna, mais il l'étreignit à son tour. Pourquoi ceci était-il si étrange, tout à coup? Était-ce à cause de ses larmes? Ou était-ce à cause de la raison qui l'avait fait pleurer? Harry se sentit inconfortable en pensant à _la raison_, à penser à Ron et aux jumeaux de cette façon. Harry était très conscient de la chaleur du corps d'Hermione sous le tissu mince de sa robe de nuit. Cela lui parut soudainement tout à fait inapproprié. Il se recula rapidement et il se releva rapidement.

"Nous devrions prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil," dit Harry très vite. « Bonne nuit. » Il se précipita hors de la pièce.

"Bonne nuit…" dit Hermione à la porte qui se refermait.


	6. Situations douloureuses

**Chapitre 6**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione s'éveilla sous le regard de deux grands yeux bleus, qui l'observaient par le maigre espace entre les rideaux du lit à baldaquin. Lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux, la jeune fille qui avait tenté hier de dénouer sa robe entreprit de faire des excuses avec nervosité.

«Ma Dame, je suis désolée de vous réveiller, extrêmement désolée, mais il a été demandé que vous vous prépariez à votre départ, » dit-elle de sa voix tremblante.

«D'accord, d'accord, très bien, » dit Hermione le plus gentiment possible, mais l'expression apeurée de la jeune fille ne quitta pas son visage. Hermione n'espérait plus une relation normale avec cette jeune servante. Elle fut soudainement très contente de quitter le château aujourd'hui. La jeune fille écarta les rideaux du lit à baldaquin afin de pouvoir laisser sortir Hermione et celle-ci laissa échapper un bâillement.

«Allez hop! Debout!» dit Fred. « Tu as dormi tout l'avant-midi. »

Hermione eut l'impression que le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis leur entrée dans l'histoire était beaucoup plus long que ces quelques heures. Apparemment, le rapport au temps à l'intérieur du livre n'était pas toujours le même qu'à l'extérieur du livre. Hermione sortit du lit et elle rassembla les différents morceaux de sa robe avec lesquels elle lutta, à l'abri derrière les rideaux du lit à baldaquin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussit à se vêtir. Un peu trop habillée pour le voyage, sans doute, pensa-t-elle en descendant les escaliers. De toute façon, Fred et George avaient réussi à gâcher sa robe avec leur café.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au pied de l'escalier, elle alla s'asseoir à la table. Le Roi et la Reine l'accueillirent alors qu'elle leur souhaita bon matin. Hermione n'avait pas hâte de voir arriver Ron et elle tripota un morceau de pain quelques minutes sans vraiment en prendre une bouchée. Elle entendit finalement les voix et les pas de ses deux amis qui arrivaient par le grand escalier. Leur conversation mourut alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, derrière elle. Hermione prit une grande inspiration et se retourna.

«Je suis désolé – Je suis désolée, » se dirent simultanément Ron et Hermione.

«Vous êtes désolés? » répétèrent les jumeaux. «De quoi êtes-vous désolés, au juste? » demanda Fred avec curiosité, mais personne ne lui répondit.

Ron et Hermione n'osèrent pas se regarder en face. Ron semblait adopter plus souvent ces derniers temps un teint rougeaud que son habituelle pâleur, songea Hermione.

Ron regarda ailleurs rapidement et s'empara du siège sur lequel Harry s'était assis la veille, à une chaise de distance d'Hermione. Harry prit place entre eux. Il tenta de faire la conversation mais Hermione et Ron devinrent soudainement très préoccupés par leur assiette. Le Roi et la Reine les regardaient avec curiosité, mais les trois amis firent semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Après un moment, le Roi décida qu'il était temps pour eux de quitter.

« Le soleil s'est levé. Il est maintenant temps pour vous de partir pour accomplir votre mission, » dit-il. Le Roi semblait grave. Ils se levèrent tous et sortirent à l'extérieur du château.

Devant le pont-levis se tenaient deux chevaux gris et un autre tout blanc, prêts à être montés, avec leur selle et leurs rênes décorées de fleurs blanches, qui semblaient apparemment être les armoiries de la maison de Woldshire. Les garçons avaient été vêtus d'armures lourdes avec des ornements similaires et ils avaient tous les deux une épée (Hermione ne se sentait pas très à l'aise de ne pas avoir reçu aucune forme de protection que ce soit). Les chevaux étaient également équipés de sacoches pleines, probablement remplies de nourriture. Ils étaient prêts pour un long voyage.

« Je ne sais pas comment monter à cheval, » murmura Ron.

« Moi non plus, » répondit Harry en murmurant lui aussi. La seule fois qu'il avait monté un poney lors d'une foire n'avait pas été un grand succès, même si on peut supposer que le fait que Dudley donnait constamment des coups à la bête ait pu contribuer à cet échec. Hermione jeta un œil apeuré aux grandes bêtes. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à aimer l'équitation.

Le Roi et la Reine se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, bras dessus bras dessous.

«Je vous donne ma bénédiction, mes fils. Combattez avec honneur. Revenez-moi avec votre sœur,» dit le Roi à Ron et à Harry. « Prenez soin de mes fils comme s'ils étaient vos propres frères, ma Dame, » dit-il à Hermione. Elle acquiesça.

« Je prierai pour vous, » dit la Reine.

« Adieu, mon Roi et ma Reine, » s'entendit dire Hermione, alors que son corps esquissa une révérence et que sa tête s'inclina vers l'avant. Les garçons dirent adieu à leurs parents fictifs et ceux-ci leur répondirent. La situation était très solennelle.

Il était maintenant temps pour eux de monter à cheval. Ron essaya de le faire avec dignité, étant le fils aîné après tout, mais il remarqua rapidement qu'un cheval était bien différent d'un balai. Il regarda faire Harry, qui semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il vit Harry mettre un pied dans l'étrier, se tirer vers le haut en s'accrochant au pommeau de la selle et passer la jambe de l'autre côté du cheval (apparemment, il lui était resté quelque chose de la promenade en poney).

Cela n'était pas très élégant, mais Ron ne pouvait imaginer une autre façon de faire. Il se tint à la gauche du cheval et mit son pied gauche dans l'étrier. Il se tira vers le haut - heureusement qu'il avait de la force dans les bras - mais se trouva à faire face à l'arrière du cheval au lieu de sa tête. Il décida qu'il était préférable de ne pas regarder le Roi et la Reine à ce moment-ci. Après beaucoup de tortillements qui agitèrent le cheval, Il réussit à s'asseoir comme il le fallait. Tout ce branle-bas avec une armure lui donna très chaud et il s'essuya le front. Il regarda Harry, qui semblait s'amuser à regarder son épée et son armure ( et nous savons tous que plus grande est l'épée, plus petit est le…, pensa Ron et il sourit).

Derrière Harry, Hermione était toujours à côté de son cheval, le désespoir se lisant dans son visage, Ils avaient probablement l'air de parfaits idiots, pensa Ron. Une servante s'approcha enfin pour aider Hermione.

«Comment puis-je monter?» murmura Hermione à la jeune fille. «La selle est bizarre, je ne peux mettre ma jambe de l'autre côté.»

«Oh, mais ma Dame, vous ne devez pas mettre votre jambe de l'autre côté,» dit la jeune fille et elle ajouta à l'intention d'Hermione avec des intonations conspiratrices dans la voix, « Ce n'est pas bien pour une Dame d'écarter les jambes.»

«Mais alors, comment vais-je…» plaida Hermione, mais elle décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. Elle accepta donc de s'asseoir les deux jambes du même côté du cheval.

Comme si monter à cheval n'était pas assez difficile pour ne pas avoir peur constamment de perdre l'équilibre.

«Je suppose que nous devons partir,» dit Harry avec un sourire qui parut proprement sadique à Hermione.

Elle fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer et donna un petit coup sur le flanc de son cheval. C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours vu les autres faire. Et cela fonctionna. Des trois chevaux, le sien fut le premier à bouger. Bientôt, Harry et Ron l'imitèrent et la suivirent.

Les chevaux avancèrent dans un trot élégant et même si les trois amis trouvaient que monter à cheval était un peu plus cahoteux qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé, ils ne tombèrent pas. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'orée de la forêt, ils regardèrent par-dessus leur épaule et virent le couple royal leur adresser un dernier signe de la tête, après quoi ils retournèrent vers le château, traversant le pont-levis.

«Bon, maintenant, c'est nous trois seulement,» dit Ron avec contentement. «Monter à cheval n'est pas très confortable ou rapide, mais c'est tout de même mieux que marcher.» Hermione grommela quelque chose.

Après avoir chevauché à travers les arbres pour un moment, ils virent un large chemin boueux qui s'étendait le long d'une rivière.

Les cheveux préféraient ce chemin plutôt que de trotter dans l'herbe en tentant d'éviter les arbres. Ils avaient aussi remarqué, dès que leurs cavaliers avaient pris place sur leur dos, qu'ils détenaient le contrôle sur eux et non le contraire. C'est pourquoi, au moment où ils mirent un sabot sur le sentier de boue, leur trot se transforma en un galop effréné.

Hermione cria et les garçons devinrent très pâles alors qu'ils s'accrochèrent au cou de leur cheval pour avoir une meilleure prise. Hermione essaya de le faire aussi, mais comme ses jambes étaient du même côté, elle glissait de plus en plus à chaque foulée de son cheval.

«Arrête! ARRÊTE!» cria-t-elle, mais évidemment cela n'eut aucun effet. Les muscles de ses bras, qui s'accrochaient désespérément au cou du cheval, se tendirent. La boue macula sa robe et son visage. «Ron! Harry! Faites-le arrêter!» cria-t-elle de nouveau, désespérée. Ses bras devinrent de plus en plus douloureux et elle ne put s'accrocher plus longtemps. Elle tomba du cheval.

Elle ne tomba pas de bien haut puisqu'elle avait déjà glissé sur le côté, mais le cheval allait très vite et elle tomba d'abord sur sa jambe gauche, puis en pleine figure dans la boue. Gémissant de douleur, elle attrapa de ses deux mains sa jambe, qui lui donnait l'impression de s'être déchirée sur toute la longueur, comme si elle avait été transpercée par la lame d'un couteau. Elle sentait aussi que sa cheville avait pris un court instant un angle anormal.

Hermione releva la tête et constata que son sang se mêlait maintenant à la boue. Elle regarda le chemin où son cheval galopait, en train de s'échapper. Les chevaux de Harry et de Ron faisaient la même chose, mais elle vit que les deux garçons tiraient très fermement les rênes. Après un moment, les chevaux ralentirent. Ron et Harry réussirent à leur faire faire demi-tour sur le sentier et ils revinrent vers Hermione.

Les sabots s'arrêtèrent non loin d'elle et Ron et Harry sautèrent en bas de leur cheval, courant vers elle avec les rênes dans les mains.

«Est-ce que ça va?» demanda Harry, haletant.

«Oui,» répondit Hermione, sa voix soudainement faible, «mais ma jambe…» Elle la souleva devant elle avec ses mains et remonta un peu sa jupe, qui était maintenant colorée d'un rouge brillant et qui était déchirée en plusieurs endroits. Le bas de sa jambe apparut, arborant de longues coupures piquetées de petites roches, probablement en raison des pierres en bordure de la rivière qui bordait le chemin. Ron devint pâle en voyant les blessures et s'empressa d'attacher les rênes des chevaux à un arbre. Harry s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Hermione et posa les mains sur sa jambe.

«Tu crois que tu t'es cassée quelque chose?» s'enquit-il, palpant sa jambe.

«Pas la jambe,» dit Hermione. Même si elle avait l'impression que de petits couteaux transperçaient sa chair constamment, l'os lui semblait intact. « Mais ma cheville…On dirait qu'elle n'a pas tourné dans le bon sens. Est-ce qu'on peut se fracturer la cheville? Ou est-ce que tu penses que je l'ai tordue?» demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas…» marmonna Harry. «Peut-être qu'on peut retirer ta botte?» Il entreprit de la délacer et la cheville lui sembla très chaude et beaucoup trop grosse pour entrer dans cette botte. Avec précaution, Harry ouvrit la botte le plus largement possible et la fit glisser pour libérer son pied et sa cheville. La cheville était très rouge et beaucoup plus enflée qu'elle ne l'était habituellement, mais elle ne semblait pas cassée.

«Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit cassée. Mais ce n'est pas joli. On va devoir l'immobiliser et on aura besoin de bandages pour ces coupures. Je vais voir ce que nous avons dans ces sacoches, d'accord?» dit Harry à Hermione.

«Oui,» répondit Hermione. Il ferait un très bon guérisseur, pensa-t-elle. Il était si calme. Cela la rassurait.

Ron s'approcha enfin d'elle. Il avait attaché les rênes des chevaux avec un triple nœud et il ne pouvait plus se donner d'excuses à venir la voir. Il parut sur le point de vomir lorsqu'il vit tout ce sang et le fait que ce soit le sang d'Hermione n'aida pas, mais il s'assit tout de même à côté d'elle et il enleva le haut de son armure puis un vêtement qu'il portait dessous.

Il le plia avec précaution. Il semblait vouloir le mettre sous la jambe d'Hermione, mais il recula un peu lorsqu'il la toucha presque. Le souvenir de la nuit précédente leur revint à l'esprit et Hermione se sentait un peu nerveuse : elle apprécia tout de même le geste.

«Ca va,» dit-elle doucement et Ron la regarda avec des yeux apeurés. Il souleva sa jambe avec précaution et étendit le tissu dessous, afin que sa jambe ne repose plus dans la boue. Hermione et Ron se regardèrent avec un faible sourire et Harry revint, un petit sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il les vit tous les deux, mais aussi avec un sentiment étrange et désagréable flottant dans son estomac.

«Nous devrons improviser, » fit-il, se reprenant quelque peu. Résoudre des problèmes était beaucoup plus simple qu'identifier ces sentiments. «J'ai trouvé ceci, » il leva un morceau de tissu blanc, «nous pourrons l'utiliser comme bandage, mais nous devrons retirer ces petites roches de tes plaies d'abord. On ne peut pas vraiment désinfecter les blessures, mais les laisser avec toutes ces saletés correspond à jouer avec le feu. Et pour immobiliser la cheville…Et bien, on peut utiliser des petites branches, mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela sera utile. On peut entourer la cheville de lanières de tissu, par contre.»

Ainsi, les deux garçons s'assirent de chaque côté de la jambe d'Hermione et commencèrent à retirer les cailloux de la jambe de la jeune fille. Elle pensa que ce n'était probablement pas plaisant pour eux, alors qu'ils travaillaient en silence. Elle se sentait aussi très mal à l'aise, sa jupe relevée de cette façon et les deux garçons effleurant sa jambe de leurs doigts. Elle regarda les yeux bleus sous les cheveux roux puis les yeux verts qui brillaient derrière les lunettes.

Elle se trouvait dans une bien drôle de situation. Coincée avec ses deux meilleurs amis dans la nature sauvage. Assise de cette façon, une sensation de chatouillis dans son estomac lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne savait plus s'il s'agissait vraiment d'une simple amitié maintenant. Elle essaya de penser à autre chose et regarda le paysage. Elle était assise entre le sentier boueux et la rivière, qui cascadait sur de grandes pierres grises qui brillaient sous le soleil. Près du sentier, des arbres à l'écorce sombre aux petites branches chargées de feuilles vert pâle jalonnaient la route. Sur une des branches était posé un oiseau d'un rouge flamboyant avec un bec qui semblait d'or et des cercles sombres entouraient ses yeux brillants. L'oiseau semblait la regarder.

«On a fini,» dit Harry. Il déchira un morceau de tissu et l'enroula autour de sa jambe. Il attacha les bouts sous le tissu afin qu'il soit bien serré sur la jambe. « Espérons que cela tiendra…» dit-il d'une voix incertaine.

Ensuite, Harry et Ron déchirèrent ce qui restait du tissu en minces lanières et ils attachèrent sa cheville. «C'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire,» conclut Harry.

« Merci beaucoup, les gars,» dit Hermione, leur souriant faiblement. « Je ne pense pas que je peux continuer maintenant…et mon cheval est parti,» ajouta-t-elle, sur un ton d'excuse.

«Ne t'inquiète pas. Un de nous te prendra avec lui. Si tu oses monter sur un cheval avec un de nous deux, je veux dire,» dit Harry avec un sourire. «Maintenant, nous devrions nous reposer un peu, mais pas dans cette mare de boue.»

Ron était clairement plus grand et fort que Harry; un peu gêné, il passa un bras derrière le dos d'Hermione et l'autre sous ses genoux. Il la porta de l'autre côté du chemin et la déposa sur la pelouse, son dos contre le tronc d'un arbre. Pour un moment, ils restèrent assis, buvant de l'eau de la rivière, en silence.

Alors que Harry et Ron venaient tout juste de commencer à se préparer pour quitter de nouveau, un cheval brun passa rapidement près d'eux, monté par une figure encapuchonnée et dont les armoiries étaient marquées de fleurs blanches. Il s'agissait donc d'une monture royale. L'oiseau rouge s'envola à sa suite et bientôt les deux animaux disparurent alors qu'ils suivaient le chemin qui tournait vers la droite à quelques centaine de mètres plus loin.

«Pff,» dit Ron avec humeur, «ceux qui conduisent des cheveux correctement.» Il jeta un regard jaloux en direction de la courbe du chemin.

«Je crois qu'il est temps que nous chevauchions de nouveau, Ron,» dit Harry. « Crois-tu que tu y arriveras, Hermione?» Elle en doutait, mais accepta tout de même. Ils ne pourraient rester ici bien longtemps.

«Quel cheval veux-tu monter, celui de Ron ou le mien?» demanda Harry.

«Aucune préférence,» répondit Hermione. Elle ne voulait rejeter aucun des deux garçons. Harry sembla hésiter un moment. «Je vais…Je vais te faire monter sur le cheval de Ron maintenant. Est-ce que cela te va, Ron?» Ron acquiesça et monta son cheval, cette fois-ci s'installant du bon côté du premier essai. Harry souleva Hermione à bout de bras, ses mains enserrant sa taille alors que Ron la tenait sous les aisselles. Après beaucoup d'efforts et en heurtant sa jambe douloureuse contre le ventre du cheval, Hermione réussit finalement à prendre place devant Ron.

Elle avait très chaud. Les choses devenaient très intimes tout à coup, même si c'était plutôt plaisant d'avoir deux hommes qui travaillent pour elle. Elle fut contente de voir Harry monter son cheval et ils partirent, les chevaux bien en contrôle cette fois-ci. Hermione réalisa soudainement qu'ils _pouvaient_ se blesser dans cette histoire et la chaleur s'évapora d'elle d'un seul coup. Ils devraient être plus prudents, beaucoup plus prudents. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qui les attendait au bout du chemin boueux.

Peu importe ce qui arriverait, à tout le moins, elle serait avec Ron.

Et Harry.

À suivre… 


	7. Sur le Chemin

**- Chapitre 7 - **

La chaise du bureau de Monsieur Weasley gémit quand son propriétaire se laissa tomber dessus. Monsieur Weasley essuya son front brûlant avec la manche de sa robe de sorcier et sortit un petit paquet enveloppé dans du papier bleu bien plié : son déjeuner. Il ouvrit le papier et attrapa le premier des sandwichs de pain de mie. Ah! Molly avait étendu de la tartinade pour sandwich à la citrouille, sa préférée, conclut-il alors qu'il en prenait une grosse bouchée. Quelle matinée, _quelle_ matinée, songea-t-il. Dès qu'il avait mis les pieds au Ministère ce matin, un collègue l'avait attrapé par l'épaule, et avant même d'entrer dans son bureau, il était déjà reparti. Un fou avait décidé d'enchanter la section des fruits d'un grand supermarché moldu. Lorsque Monsieur Weasley était Apparu à l'extérieur du magasin, les bananes couraient devant lui, se jetant sur les Moldus qui avaient le malheur de passer par-là… À l'intérieur du supermarché, les fraises et les pommes rebondissaient partout avec violence, faisant tomber les étagères et frappant les pauvres clients sur leur chemin.

Arthur avait dû demander à tous les employés de son département de venir lui prêter main forte et ils avaient stupéfié et conjuré des sorts pour effacer les mémoires toute la matinée. Et maintenant…la paperasse.

Monsieur Weasley laissa échapper un profond soupir et il commença son deuxième sandwich. Bacon salé et œufs. Molly essayait vraiment de lui faire prendre du ventre ces derniers temps. Elle essayait probablement de le nourrir en même temps que Harry. Oh, Harry, pensa Monsieur Weasley soudainement. Il avait oublié tout cette histoire. Honteux de lui-même, il fouilla en hâte parmi la pile de papiers sur son bureau, jusqu'à ce qu'il fouille un petit calepin avec des plumes imprimées sur le dessus. Il avait promis à Molly de chercher le dossier sur le livre magique ce matin au travail, pour s'assurer que tout irait bien.

«_Demande de dossier sur le livre «Les Seigneurs de Woldshire et le Mage Noir»,_ griffonna-t-il sur le papier. «_Arthur Weasley, __Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu»,_ signa-t-il et il arracha la feuille du calepin.

«Aux archives,» dit Monsieur Weasley, et le morceau de papier se plia de lui-même en un avion et il vola à l'extérieur de son bureau vers les archives. Bon, c'était réglé. Le dossier volerait jusqu'à lui bientôt et tout serait bien. Il espérait seulement que ses fils jumeaux n'agaceraient pas avec trop d'enthousiasme son plus jeune fils et ses amis. Monsieur Weasley prit une autre bouchée de son sandwich et trempa sa plume dans l'encre, avec un profond soupir, pour commencer à travailler sur le résumé des événements de la matinée.

Pendant ce temps, Harry, Ron et Hermione chevauchaient toujours dans la forêt et les ombres sombres de châteaux mystérieux tardaient à se faire voir. Seules quelques phrases décrivaient leur voyage dans le livre que lisait George, mais dans la minute où sa voix décrivait leurs journées de déplacement, les trois aventuriers expérimentèrent vraiment ces journées entières de voyage. Leur première journée de déplacement leur semblait durer une éternité. La jambe d'Hermione lui faisait mal, comme elle s'y attendait, mais le reste de son corps commençait également à être douloureux. Elle était assise sur le bout de la selle et elle s'attendait à ce que une marque soit imprimée sur ses fesses après tout ce temps. De plus, son dos lui faisait mal parce qu'elle était inclinée vers l'avant sur l'encolure du cheval : cela n'aurait que davantage compliqué les choses si elle s'appuyait contre Ron maintenant. Ron lui-même se projetait le plus loin qu'il le pouvait sur la selle et il commençait en ressentir de la fatigue également. Toutefois, il ne pouvait se plaindre proprement à Harry qu'il détestait monter à cheval, parce que celui-ci était toujours plusieurs mètres à l'avant, à une vitesse un peu trop rapide pour le confort de Ron.

Les muscles de Harry lui faisaient mal également, mais il n'y portait pas attention. Il s'attendait à de l'aventure et il se sentait aimanté vers le danger : il avait décidé de s'abandonner à ce sentiment. Harry ressentait souvent cette impression. Habituellement, il tentait de l'étouffer, puisque ce sentiment l'amenait dans toutes sortes de situations troubles, mais maintenant, il sentait qu'il avait besoin de changement. De plus, il avait l'impression que de regarder derrière les deux fiancés derrière n'aideraient pas à son humeur. Harry appuya doucement les talons de ses bottes sur les flancs du cheval et le fit trotter encore plus vite.

Le rythme soutenu les mena rapidement hors de la forêt. Lorsque le soleil effleura le dessus des arbres, ils avaient couvert une bonne distance et un petit village leur apparut, avec de jolies maisons un peu inclinées, avec des toits de chaume, comme on pourrait s'attendre à en retrouver dans un conte de fée. Ron et Hermione eurent l'impression que ce serait un bon endroit pour passer la nuit. Harry, toutefois, continuait à mener son cheval stoïquement sans ralentir alors qu'ils dépassaient la première maison.

«Harry,» dit Hermione, d'une voix épuisée. «Harry,» répéta-t-elle plus fort alors que le cheval gris de Harry s'arrêta enfin : Harry la regarda par-dessus son épaule. «Pouvons-nous arrêter?» demanda-t-elle. «Je suis vraiment fatiguée.» Le cheval de Ron marcha au pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au niveau de Harry et le cheval baissa la tête pour grignoter le trèfle qui poussait entre les dalles de pierre orangée du chemin qu'ils suivaient. Harry ne dit rien, mais il descendit de son cheval et attrapa les rênes sans les regarder.

«J'imagine que c'est un oui,» souffla Hermione. Elle se crispa quand Ron l'attrapa sous les bras pour la lever du cheval sans l'en aviser. Bien sûr, Ron recula tout de suite lorsqu'il la sentit se tendre et Hermione descendit du cheval maladroitement en s'accrochant à l'encolure du cheval, se laissant glisser jusqu'à terre – ce qui était beaucoup plus facile lorsque la bête se tenait tranquille – et elle parvint à atterrir sur le sol sur son pied droit. Ron sauta en bas du cheval à sa suite et il attrapa les reines avec un air boudeur, comme Harry. Hermione soupira alors que les garçons marchèrent un peu, de mauvaise humeur. Elle devait faire amende honorable : ce n'était pas vrai que tous les hommes étaient des porcs. Ils étaient des bébés boudeurs.

Toutefois, leur souci principal pour le moment était de trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. Le village ne semblait pas assez gros pour avoir quelque chose qui ressemble à un hôtel, pensa Hermione. Mais Ron et Harry étaient, après tout, les Seigneurs de ces gens, ou leurs futurs seigneurs; ils pourraient donc certainement trouver un endroit décent pour passer la nuit. Hermione vit un immeuble qui ressemblait à un pub à sa gauche et décida que demander des indications serait la meilleure chose à faire. Elle voulut envoyer Ron et Harry à l'intérieur, n'aimant pas vraiment l'atmosphère des pubs. Mais lorsqu'elle appela leur nom, les garçons trouvèrent trop difficile de faire l'effort de lui répondre et elle n'obtint qu'en retour que des regards vides.

«Très bien,» se dit Hermione. «Très bien! Je le ferai moi-même. Je peux apporter plus à cette aventure que de tomber en bas de mon cheval,» grogna-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte en bois foncé et l'air moite empli de fumée et sentant fort la bière lui fouetta la figure. Toute la population masculine semblait s'être rassemblée ici, même s'il ne pouvait être plus tard que dix-sept heures. Essayant de ne pas trop boiter, elle se dirigea péniblement vers le comptoir du pub. Elle sentit des yeux sur elle mais elle fit de son mieux pour les ignorer. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le bar, elle s'appuya sur le comptoir et fit signe à la fille qui essuyait des chopes avec un linge. Elle semblait être la seule femme dans toute la pièce.

«Je cherche un endroit pour passer la nuit,» lui dit Hermione, mais la réponse provint de quelqu'un d'autre. Un homme corpulent, avec de la bière qui coulait sur le menton, se tourna vers elle et l'aspergea de gouttelettes de bière alors qu'il parlait.

«Tu peux rester chez moi,» dit-il, d'une voix ivre et riant d'une façon que Hermione n'aima pas du tout. La fille derrière le comptoir ricana et fit voler ses cheveux blonds derrière son dos. Hermione jugea plus sage de ne pas répondre à l'homme directement et parla de nouveau à la fille.

«C'est pour moi…et deux autres, » clarifia-t-elle. «Juste pour ce soir, demain -» Une autre voix ivre la coupa, cette fois dans son dos.

«Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver, mam'zelle?» lui demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux pâles, que Hermione vit par-dessus son épaule. Ses amis à la table rirent. Essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître son irritation, elle se tourna de nouveau vers la fille. Toutefois, celle-ci regardait l'homme qui venait tout juste de parler et lui adressait un sourire qu'elle considérait probablement comme séduisant. Hermione soupira.

«Tu faisais de _l'exploration_ dans la forêt, non?» demanda le même homme. Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne put se contrôler et elle se retourna pour lui répondre.

«De quoi parlez-vous?» rétorqua-t-elle, mais ses yeux se portèrent sur sa jupe. Elle était déchirée sur la longueur à gauche et elle arborait des taches de sang avec en plus la grosse tache brune de café qui était toujours visible. Pour couronner le tout, Hermione s'était étendue dans la boue en pleine figure…Elle essaya de s'essuyer le visage avec sa main, mais les hommes rirent de nouveau.

«Écoutez, je suis ici avec deux hommes forts, et ils peuvent entrer ici d'une minute à l'autre. Ils sont les Seigneurs de -», commença-t-elle, espérant les faire taire en les impressionnant avec les titres que Harry et Ron portaient et aussi en bluffant un peu, mais sa voix se perdit dans le bruit de voix des ivrognes.

«Deux hommes forts, qu'ils sont! Ça explique tout!» Les hommes hurlèrent de rire. Hermione avait dépassé le stade de la colère et se sentait maintenant menacée; elle tenta de sortir de la pièce. Elle arrangerait quelque chose d'autre. Avec enthousiasme, les hommes se mirent à heurter leur chope sur la table et ils la regardaient avec beaucoup d'amusement. « S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi-» tenta-t-elle de dire alors qu'on lui bloquait le chemin, mais une porte s'ouvrit à l'arrière du pub.

«Hé, les gars! Baissez le ton, voulez-vous!» cria le gros homme dans l'embrasure de la porte. «Qu'est-ce que tout ce raffut?» ajouta-t-il. Il vit ensuite Hermione qui se tenait au centre du tumulte. «Ah, laissez cette pauvre fille tranquille!» lança-t-il en s'avançant vers elle. Les hommes continuèrent de rire et recommencèrent à boire, un peu plus bruyamment toutefois que lorsque Hermione était entrée.

«Je suis désolé pour tout cela, jeune fille,» dit le gros homme avec gentillesse. Une grosse moustache rousse ornait sa figure. Les tremblements d'Hermione s'apaisèrent. «La plupart ont bu un verre de trop, mais hé, il faut bien que je gagne ma vie, n'est-ce pas? Je suis Tom. Ce pub est à moi. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner?» lui demanda-t-il.

«Bien,» dit Hermione, sa voix toujours un peu frémissante, « il y a effectivement un moyen. Deux de mes amis et moi-même cherchons un lit pour la nuit. Et aussi un endroit pour garder nos chevaux. Pouvez-vous nous aider?» demanda-t-elle.

«Nous avons des lits qui sont disponibles,» dit Tom. «Nous n'avons pas d'écuries, mais vos chevaux peuvent passer la nuit dans le jardin, d'accord?»

«Oui,» répondit Hermione, se sentant encore trop secouée pour le remercier comme elle aurait dû le faire. «Je vais aller chercher les autres maintenant.» Elle sortit dehors aussi vite qu'elle le put, traînant sa jambe gauche derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de bois, elle vit Harry et Ron assis de chaque côté d'une roche, jetant de petits cailloux à bout de bras sur la clôture du jardin, toujours boudeurs. Ils s'en balançaient…Hermione renifla avec colère.

«Nous dormirons ici. Vous pouvez mettre les chevaux dans le jardin,» dit-elle brusquement et elle retourna à l'intérieur d'un pas pesant, à tout le moins en essayant de le faire, avec sa jambe droite. La porte du pub se ferma derrière elle avec un bang sonore et pour la première fois de l'après-midi, Harry et Ron se regardèrent. «Les filles…» articulèrent-ils en silence.

_À suivre…_


	8. Rêves et cauchemars

**- Chapitre 8 - **

Hermione se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin. Sa jambe ne la démangeait plus, mais une douleur froide montait maintenant jusqu'à sa cuisse. Les muscles de sa jambe étaient raides et ne coopérèrent pas lorsqu'elle tenta de s'asseoir. Elle tira sa jambe avec ses mains vers le côté du lit et déposa son pied sur le plancher de tuiles froides. La couverture de laine piquante glissa de sa jambe et Hermione vit les taches sombres sur les bandages, qui semblaient flotter dans la lumière argentée traversant les rideaux fermés devant la fenêtre à l'autre bout de la pièce.

La lumière tombait sur le lit de Harry et illuminait le contour de son visage, ses joues et le bout de son nez. Il n'y avait pas de lunettes pour réfléchir la lumière et les yeux de Harry étaient fermés; pourtant, il semblait tout de même en train d'observer, soigneusement attentif à tous les dangers pouvant les guetter. Ses paupières frémissaient; les petits muscles se contractaient et se détendaient en alternance, gravant des ridules d'inquiétude sur la peau tout près de ses yeux.

Hermione comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait toujours des cernes sous les yeux. Le sommeil n'était pas un bain chaud parfumé, plein de bulles et de fleurs dans lequel Harry pouvait se glisser : cela ressemblait davantage à une étendue d'eau froide dans laquelle il devait se tenir la tête hors de l'eau, s'il ne voulait pas sombrer et découvrir ce qui se cachait tout au fond. Hermione aurait presque voulu s'asseoir à son chevet, le serrer contre elle et le réconforter de ce qui rôdait au dehors. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le protéger de la menace extérieure, et encore moins de ce qui le rongeait à l'intérieur. Harry ressemblait davantage à lui-même, plus que lorsqu'elle le voyait réveillé et il semblait plus seul qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Il était si près; mais Hermione savait que dès qu'elle se rapprocherait de lui, dès qu'elle le toucherait du doigt, ses paupières s'entrouvriraient et au lieu de voir ce qui l'habitait, Hermione ne verrait que l'ombre de ce que Harry lui cachait, lui dissimulait. Toute la colère qui avait pu fourmiller dans sa tête se figea et tomba dans son estomac comme des pierres lourdes et froides.

Hermione ne pouvait supporter ce long souffle froid qui la traversa et elle regarda l'occupant du lit à côté de celui de Harry. La lumière argentée neigeait sur les collines duveteuses de la couverture, formées par les os du grand corps de Ron. Quelques orteils blancs dépassaient le tissu au bout du lit, trop petit pour l'accommoder convenablement. Ron était enroulé sur lui-même et il soutenait sa tête d'une main; son autre bras était pressé contre sa poitrine, sa main presque sous sa joue. Sa peau pâle dévoilait sa musculature et ses épaules montaient et descendaient alors qu'il respirait. Ses longues inspirations et expirations exhalaient des vagues de chaleur, que le corps frissonnant d'Hermione absorba avec gratitude. Cette chaleur la faisait frémir.

Mais pourquoi donc était-elle en train d'examiner ces deux garçons endormis, songea Hermione, lorsqu'elle prit conscience de sa respiration rapide. Elle secoua la tête et rejeta les couvertures qui la tenaient au chaud. Elle n'avait pas enlevé sa robe la veille; elle n'avait donc pas besoin de se rhabiller. S'appuyant contre le mur, elle se leva aussi silencieusement qu'elle le pouvait et elle chercha son chemin jusqu'à la porte. En actionnant la poignée froide en fer, Hermione entrouvrit la porte et elle se glissa dans un couloir sans fenêtre qui la mena à l'extérieur. L'herbe humide et épaisse chatouilla les pieds nus d'Hermione lorsqu'elle s'aventura dans le jardin. La lumière argentée s'était maintenant transformée en halo doré et avec hésitation, des rayons de lumière apparaissaient à l'horizon dans le ciel d'un bleu profond.

Les deux chevaux étaient attachés à un grand chêne au centre du jardin et leurs têtes massives se levèrent vers elle pour l'accueillir. La première impulsion d'Hermione fut de tourner le dos à ces deux bêtes et de retourner vers la maison, alors que le souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé la veille résonna douloureusement dans son corps. Mais elle se força tout de même à avancer vers les animaux. Elle ne pouvait continuer à avoir peur d'eux, parce que maintenant elle devait devenir une de ces « filles qui aiment les chevaux », qu'elle le désirât ou non. Elle jugeait qu'elle avait suffisamment de quoi s'inquiéter lorsqu'elle était assise sur une des bêtes avec un des garçons que d'avoir peur en plus de monter à cheval. Tremblant légèrement, elle étira la main vers la crinière du cheval gris et lorsque le cheval ne fit pas un mouvement de recul pour éviter son geste, elle le caressa lentement. Les lèvres de la jeune fille se retroussèrent en un petit sourire.

«Tu vois, tu n'es pas effrayant du tout,» chuchota-t-elle au cheval et il la regarda avec ses grands yeux bruns. Hermione appuya sa joue contre son cou et glissa de nouveau ses doigts dans la crinière. «Je peux m'habituer à toi. Tu es adorable,» dit-elle doucement et elle se pencha maladroitement pour attraper une poignée d'herbes pour le cheval. Alors qu'elle tentait d'en arracher quelques brins en s'appuyant sur sa jambe droite, deux jambes gainées de pantalons sombres et plutôt moulants apparurent dans son champ de vision. À travers la masse des cheveux ondulés devant ses yeux, son regard croisa une paire de yeux verts. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient ouverts; ils n'étaient plus sous le coup des émotions qui entraînaient Hermione à l'inquiétude et à l'impuissance d'aider et ils la dévisageaient. Un sourire amusé les accompagnait.

«Besoin d'un coup de main? » Harry sourit et il attrapa une poignée d'herbes. Il tendit la main et en offrit le contenu à Hermione. «Tu t'es réconciliée avec les chevaux, à ce que je comprends? » lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione sourit elle aussi et prit ce qui reposait dans la paume de la main de Harry. Ils étaient tous deux très conscients du contact des doigts d'Hermione contre la main de Harry et ils gardèrent le silence quelques secondes. Hermione donna l'herbe au cheval et son naseau humide lui chatouilla la main alors que le cheval grignota la verdure.

« Je, hum…» Hermione brisa le silence et elle s'éclaircit la gorge. «Je voulais laver ma jupe et mes bandages. À la rivière, juste là.» Elle fit un signe de tête en direction de l'autre bout du jardin, où l'eau de la rivière qu'ils avaient traversée hier coulait en un mince ruisseau, entre les pierres grises qui brillaient sous la lumière du matin.

«Ouais, j'y ai pensé quand je t'ai entendu sortir si tôt le matin. » Elle l'avait donc réveillé, s'était-il rendu compte qu'elle l'avait regardé? «Cela saignait toujours quand nous avons pansé ta jambe hier : le tissu a probablement besoin d'être changé. » Harry lui tendit une chemise blanche. «Il en restait une que nous pouvons utiliser, » dit-il, «j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à nos bagages. »

Hermione approuva d'un signe de la tête et secoua sa main pour faire tomber les morceaux d'herbe qui restaient collés à sa paume. Ils marchèrent ensemble vers la berge de la rivière et se laissèrent tomber sur les pierres – Hermione avec plus d'efforts que Harry toutefois. Hermione serra une poignée du tissu de sa jupe entre ses doigts et l'immergea. L'eau claire qui coulait autour se teinta de rouge et les taches sombres sur le tissu pâlirent quelque peu. Harry regardait le bandage sur sa jambe qui était maintenant visible.

«Oui, il a vraiment besoin d'être changé, » dit-il alors qu'il observait de plus près le tissu taché de sang et il tendit la main vers sa jambe. «Est-ce que je peux? »

«Oui.» Hermione plaça sa jambe de façon à ce qu'elle soit étendue sur les pierres. Harry-le-Guérisseur recommença son travail et Hermione frotta les taches de sa jupe sous l'eau, même si c'était en vain. Lentement, dans la pénombre ambiante, les ombres apparurent alors que le soleil se levait, alors qu'ils restaient concentrés sur leur tâche respective. Harry déchira la chemise en lanières et l'attacha autour de la jambe d'Hermione avec beaucoup plus de rapidité que la veille et l'attacha avec habileté.

«Bien, cela devrait faire pour un moment,» dit-il, satisfait.

«Merci, » dit Hermione; en signe d'appréciation, elle posa la main sur l'épaule de Harry et lui sourit. Un peu nerveux, Harry retourna le sourire.

À tout le moins, Hermione pouvait toucher cet Harry éveillé.

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit une silhouette qui se tenait sous le grand chêne. Elle retira prestement sa main et tourna la tête. «Salut Ron! », dit-elle et Harry se fit son écho.

Ron ne répondit pas mais resta sur place en les dévisageant, comme réticent à les regarder mais incapable de détourner le regard. Ce dont il venait tout juste d'être témoin réveillait en lui un sentiment déplaisant dans son estomac et avait gelé ses yeux et sa langue. Le moment de silence était si pesant que même les chevaux aux côtés de Ron arrêtèrent de brouter pour lever leurs yeux noirs et brillants sur cette situation tendue.

Harry se sentit inconfortable. Pourquoi se sentait-il le besoin de donner une explication à Ron?

Hermione souhaita pouvoir faire quelque chose comme mettre sa main sur l'épaule de Ron, lui faire comprendre que tout était bien, comme elle l'avait fait avec Harry, mais juste à l'idée du geste, ses muscles s'ankylosèrent et elle sentit ses doigts fourmiller.

Même si Harry ne savait pas pourquoi et même s'il ne le voulait pas, sa voix lui sembla désolée lorsqu'il expliqua à Ron qu'il était en train d'aider Hermione à changer ses bandages. Ron regarda par terre et marmonna quelque chose que Harry et Hermione ne purent saisir. Hermione essaya de capter le regard de Ron mais n'y réussit pas. Un silence malaisé flotta au-dessus de leurs têtes, jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre ne le rompit. Le rondelet propriétaire de la maison sortit à l'extérieur.

«Bon matin à vous, oiseaux du matin! » lança Ton avec un grand sourire qui faisait retrousser sa moustache rousse. «Vous partez tôt, donc? » Le moment embarrassant se termina enfin et les trois regardèrent en sa direction.

Hermione réajusta sa jupe et se leva tant bien que mal. « Oui, nous avons encore beaucoup de route à faire, » répondit-elle. « Eh bien, le temps est clément, » déclara Tom avec satisfaction, en regardant le ciel et plissant les yeux sous le soleil qui les baignait. «Où allez-vous? »

«Nous allons vers le château de …» débuta Harry et il lança un regard interrogatif à Hermione. «Earpwald, » termina-t-elle. Tom les fixa, les pointes de ses moustaches ne pointant plus vers le haut maintenant. « Le _sorcier_, » clarifia Hermione.

«Oui, le sorcier, » dit Tom sombrement. «Qu'avez-vous à faire avec lui? » demanda-t-il, sa voix presque accusatrice.

«Notre sœur est tenue en captivité dans son château, » lui répondit Harry. «Elle s'appelle Ethel. » Tom le jaugea du regard. « C'est donc une mission royale de secours, » dit-il lentement. Son regard inquisiteur s'adoucit et il secoua la tête. «Mission de secours ou non, si vous voulez rester vivants, je serais d'avis que vous ne vous approchiez pas de cet endroit. Les personnes normales ne peuvent pas combattre contre ce qu'il y a là-dedans. Il…Il a des bêtes à son service comme vous n'en avez jamais vu…avec des yeux ailleurs que sur leur tête…» Ron regarda par-dessus son épaule avec anxiété. «Même votre sang royal ne pourra sauver cette fille. Retournez à la maison et priez pour qu'il ne prenne pas cette lady aussi, » ajouta Ton en jetant un œil vers Hermione. Ron semblait sur le point de vouloir s'en retourner sur-le-champ mais Harry parla.

«Hermione, je veux dire, Lady Milburth, est capable de se défendre, » répondit-il d'un ton mordant, plus que celui auquel Ron et Hermione étaient accoutumés. «Et nous serons capables de sauver Ethel. Nous ne la laisserons pas à son destin. » Harry s'était relevé et il semblait plutôt menaçant. Pourquoi devait-il défendre avec autant de passion lorsque l'odeur de personnes en danger ou en besoin de secours lui chatouillait le nez, se demanda Hermione. Elle voulut se lever et adoucir le tour de la conversation, mais Tom avait levé les mains devant son corps puissant, comme en signe de défense et il parla de nouveau.

«D'accord, d'accord. Pas de mal. Je voulais juste vous aider. Si vous pensez que vous devez y aller, c'est pas moi qui vous arrêterai, » dit-il. « J'espère simplement que je vous reverrai tous les trois. »

«Vous nous reverrez, » dit Hermione en lui souriant. Elle espéra que l'aventure ne soit pas longue au point de devoir dormir à cet endroit de nouveau.

L'expression du tenancier du pub s'adoucit. «Je vais aller vous chercher quelque chose à manger, » dit-il et il entra dans la demeure.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Tom avait déposé trois miches de pain dans leurs sacs de voyage ainsi que de la bière, «pour vous garder au chaud quand la nuit tombera.» Il lui donna des directions pour leur route et les avisa que s'ils trottaient d'un bon pas, ils atteindraient le château tard dans l'après-midi. Il leur donna des tas de conseils, comme quels pubs éviter en route et comment contrer la magie noire en jetant du sel par-dessus leur épaule gauche et en portant des croix sur leur poitrine, conseils qu'ils oublièrent sur-le-champ. Par-dessus tout, il leur souhaita toute la chance possible alors qu'il les saluait de la main alors qu'ils allaient à cheval sur la route, alors que Hermione lui adressait toute sa gratitude pour son aide, mais Tom ne pouvait probablement plus les entendre.

Elle chevauchait aujourd'hui avec Harry. Elle s'était hissée sur un cheval et avait attendu que les garçons décident qui l'accompagnerait. Après force regards, piétinements et marmonnements, Harry avait fini par monter derrière elle. Hermione avait décidé qu'elle cesserait le jeu de je-m'assoie-le-plus-près-possible-du-bord-inconfortable-de-la-selle et elle s'appuya simplement contre Harry. En faisant exception à sa jambe toujours douloureuse, elle passa donc une journée plutôt confortable. Elle put ainsi regarder autour d'elle alors que les chevaux trottaient sur le chemin boueux : elle étudia les fermiers qui travaillaient dans les champs et s'interrogea au sujet des oiseaux au bec doré qui s'envolaient des arbres quand ils passaient à proximité.

Occasionnellement, ils se retrouvaient à des intersections dont Tom ne leur avait pas parlé et ils devaient demander à des hommes trapus avec de forts accents leur chemin vers le château. Ils recevaient en général des regards suspicieux et un grognement quand le nom d'Earpwald était mentionné, puis les hommes leur tournaient le dos. Aux premières intersections, ils choisirent une direction au hasard. Assez rapidement, Hermione se rendit compte que les fermiers étaient plus coopératifs lorsque sa jupe était un peu relevée sur sa jambe droite et si elle prenait un visage terrifié lorsqu'elle leur disait qu'ils étaient égarés. Tout de même, chacun d'entre eux tenta de les retourner chez eux avant de leur donner des indications. Hermione crut entendre la voix des garçons derrière son dos murmurer quelque chose qui sonnait comme « agace» mais estima qu'il était préférable de les ignorer.

«Je croyais que tu étais là pour nous montrer le chemin, pas pour flirter avec les paysans des environs, » la taquina Harry.

« Eh bien, il y a au moins une personne qui essaie de faire quelque chose pour trouver le chemin. On ne peut pas dire que tu te rappelles de ce que Tom nous a dit, » répliqua Hermione.

«Il a dit des tas de choses, » dit Ron. « De toute façon, je me rappelle la quantité de bière qu'il a mise là-dedans. » Il donna un petit coup sur les sacoches de selle.

« Gardons ceci pour la suite des événements, c'est-à-dire après avoir réglé cette histoire avec le sorcier, » proposa Hermione. «À en croire les gens du coin, ce n'est pas un homme charmant. Je me demande ce qu'il nous réserve lorsque nous arriverons à son château. »

«Ce gros gars, Tom, je veux dire, il a dit que le sorcier avait toutes sortes d'animaux bizarres. Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est vrai? » demanda Ron, une note d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Nous en avons vu un au château, » dit Harry, « Ce genre de tigre-cheval qu'il monte. Je n'aimerais pas le prendre à rebrousse-poil. » Hermione sentit les muscles de Harry se contracter légèrement dans son dos.

«On devrait vraiment faire attention, » déclara Hermione. «Je veux dire, regardez ma jambe…»

«Tu ne tomberas certainement pas d'une de ces bêtes, » ricana Ron.

«Non, parce qu'elle m'arracherait la jambe avant que je sois même en mesure de monter dessus! Nous devons être prudents, » dit-elle, sa voix chevrotante.

En un geste protecteur, Harry posa une main sur son épaule. «On sera prudent, » la rassura-t-il. « Et nous nous en sortirons. Je veux dire, rien de trop terrible ne peut nous arriver, parce que si l'on meurt, cela changerait dramatiquement la fin de l'histoire. Pas que ce qui est arrivé à ta jambe n'est pas _terrible_ - » ajouta-t-il rapidement, alors que Hermione émettait un soupir outragé lorsqu'il parlait de « rien de trop terrible », « mais je ne crois pas que ce soit…_crucial_. Elle ira mieux bientôt et ta blessure n'a pas d'importance pour le fil de l'histoire. »

«Peut-être que je ne suis pas importante du tout pour cette histoire et que je _peux_ continuer à vivre ces accidents déplaisants tout le temps? » répliqua Hermione. «Cela ne semblait même pas important que je voyage avec vous ou non! »

«Bien sûr que tu es essentielle, tu es la fiancée de Ron, tu te souviens? » sourit Harry. «Tu auras un mariage charmant à la fin de l'histoire, c'est sûr et certain. »

«Dans ce cas, tu pourras être notre demoiselle d'honneur, » dit Ron, essayant de conjurer la peur qui l'envahit soudainement en blaguant. «De quelle couleur sera sa robe, Hermione? Violet avec des fleurs roses? »

«Non, cela jurerait avec ses yeux verts, » dit Hermione, regardant par-dessus son épaule le visage de Harry. «Peut-être un bleu pâle avec des traces de doré, » blagua-t-elle et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Ils continuèrent donc leur voyage, blaguant et riant au long de cet après-midi. Ils quittèrent les champs et traversèrent une ville aux petites maisons de brique rouge avec des cheminées inclinées. Les sabots des chevaux résonnaient sur les pavés et les gens relevèrent la tête lorsqu'ils passèrent en procession royale, si petite soit-elle. Les vieilles dames levèrent les yeux de leurs travaux d'aiguille et les jeunes filles adoptèrent des poses élégantes pour les princes à l'armure impressionnante et aux chevaux ornementés.

Alors qu'ils avançaient, les maisons se firent moins jolies et leur parurent plus délabrées, avec des pierres en lieu de fleurs au pas de la porte. Le soleil se couchait et la pénombre gagnait la ville. Plus loin sur la route, les maisons se faisaient moins nombreuses et la route redevenait un chemin boueux. De grosses pierres suivaient son tracé et la végétation semblait différente, de la broussaille poussant sur les montagnes plutôt que de l'herbe tendre et fraîche. Le bruit lointain de l'eau frappant sur les rochers pouvait être entendu et un vent froid et salin fouetta la peau de leur visage. Les trois amis furent tentés de mettre le pied à terre et de se reposer pour la nuit, mais l'environnement sinistre leur indiqua qu'ils ne devaient pas être bien loin de leur but.

Effectivement, après quelques kilomètres supplémentaires, la silhouette menaçante d'une clôture surmontée de gros piquets leur apparut. Alors qu'ils s'en rapprochaient, ils purent distinguer le fer forgé de la barrière, du même matériau que la clôture. Derrière cette frontière, le paysage leur sembla plus ou moins semblable à ce qu'ils venaient de traverser, avec en plus des buissons sombres et des arbres se dressant à travers les broussailles. Harry sauta en bas du cheval et prit les reines d'une main alors qu'il tentait de pousser la barrière de l'autre. Le fer froid grinça un peu quand il secoua la porte de métal, mais elle ne céda pas.

«Saloperie, » jura Harry. «Tiens ceci pour moi, veux-tu? » ajouta-t-il en remettant les rênes à Ron et il plaça ses deux mains sur les barres de métal. Il les tira vers lui avec effort, sans résultats.

«Comment pourra-t-on y entrer? » dit Harry avec hésitation. Il étudia la barrière de plus près, à la recherche d'indices sur la façon de la faire ouvrir, mais elle n'était constituée que de longs barreaux qui se terminaient en pointes et qui paraissaient bien aiguisées. Perché sur une de ses pointes, un oiseau rouge les étudiait de ses yeux sombres et brillants, ses serres entourant le métal.

«Comment pouvons-nous être les princes héroïques de la Maison de Woldshire qui vaincront ce sorcier si on ne peut même pas se rendre à son château! » s'exclama Harry. Alors qu'il parlait, un léger cliquetis métallique se fit entendre de l'intérieur de la porte. Harry s'accrocha de nouveau au fer et cette fois, la barrière s'ouvrit avec facilité. L'oiseau vola dans la direction où ils comptaient s'engager.

«Ouais, une clôture qui comprend ce que je dis…» ajouta Harry et il haussa les épaules en poussant la porte suffisamment loin afin que les chevaux puissent passer. Hermione jeta un regard méfiant au point rouge qui s'éloignait d'eux en volant.

Ils entendirent la voix de George parler de nouveau, comme si de simples secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait commencé son récit sur leur voyage les menant jusqu'à cet endroit.

«_La barrière permettait aux aventuriers d'entrer dans le royaume sombre et inquiétant d'Earpwald. Ils ne purent distinguer les secrets qu'il dissimulait dans ses tournants, secrets qu'ils rencontreraient sous peu,_ » lut George. «Donc, voilà un autre chapitre qui s'annonce, les amis, » dit-il. «Plutôt sinistre comme présage, ne pensez-vous pas? »

«Pas le temps de voir si c'est à la hauteur des promesses, malheureusement. J'ai bien peur que nous devrons quitter pour le travail maintenant,» ajouta son frère jumeau. «Sinon, nous serons obligés de passer notre après-midi à essuyer la salive des clients qui meurent d'envie d'entrer et d'acheter nos ingénieux produits de la vitrine de notre boutique. »

«Nous ferons un brin de lecture derrière le comptoir de service, afin que vous trois n'ayez pas à attendre tout l'avant-midi. N'est-ce pas terriblement gentil de notre part, Fred?»

«Très altruiste, tu veux dire, mon frère. La reconnaissance éternelle nous sera accordée lorsque ces trois sortiront de ce livre, » dit George. «Mais nous devons partir maintenant. Salut les enfants! » dit-il, la page couverture du livre se rabattant sur les pages de l'histoire de nouveau; le paysage entourant Harry, Ron et Hermione leur parut encore plus mort qu'il ne leur avait semblé initialement.


End file.
